Un Enfant Comme Toi
by Dop
Summary: Il me touche, je gémis et il m’embrasse. Un enfant de toi… Mes mains sur son corps, il soupire et je me sens vaciller…. Mais pas un enfant comme ça…. SLASH HPDM
1. Envie de Lui

**Titre** : Un enfant comme toi

**Auteur** : Moi, alias Dop ou Dopamine pour les intimes lol

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Paring** : HPDM

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi

**Résumé** : Il me touche, je gémis et il m'embrasse. Un enfant de toi… Mes mains sur son corps, il soupire et je ne sens vaciller…. Mais pas un enfant comme toi…. SLASH HPDM

**NDLA**: Si vous êtes homophobes, je vous laisse retourner en arrière parce que cette histoire ne vous intéressera pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Envie de Lui

Les mains de Drago glissent sur ma peau et je frissonne tout contre lui.

Il m'allonge sur notre grand lit et je lui souris tendrement.

J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de ses baisers, de son souffle au creux de mon oreille, de ses lentes caresses, de ses coups de reins puissants.

J'ai envie de lui…

Il rapproche sa tête de la mienne et je kidnappe ses lèvres. Je les lui mordille, les suce et les déguste comme le plus raffiné de tous les mets.

Sa langue force le passage de mes lèvres et j'entrouvre la bouche pour lui permettre de rejoindre sa consœur. Ensemble elles s'entremêlent, se découvrent une nouvelle fois, se savourent… Elles se retrouvent pour ne former qu'une et approfondir ce baiser dans lequel je me perds. Comme à chaque fois.

Je soupire.

Je gémis.

J'ai envie de lui.

Et mes mains dansent sur sa peau douce et délicate. Elles explorent ce corps resplendissant comme s'il était inconnu. Pourtant elles le connaissent ce corps. Elles connaissent le moindre rebond de sa peau, la moindre courbe, la moindre imperfection. Mes doigts continuent de courir sur le torse de Drago et il frissonne à son tour en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ma nuque.

Je lui embrasse la joue et je laisse mes lèvres s'égarer vers son oreille dont je mordille le lobe.

Il est à fleur de peau et gémit de plaisir.

Je recommence de plus belle et il se cambre au-dessus de moi pour échapper à une nouvelle offensive de mes lèvres exploratrices.

Mes jambes encerclent sa taille et il me lance son regard de prédateur. Je suis sa proie mais je ne chercherai pas à m'enfuir. Au contraire. Je veux qu'il m'attrape. Je veux qu'il me prenne.

« Monsieur Potter-Malefoy vous me semblez rudement excité ce soir …., me susurre-t-il à l'oreille entre deux baisers volés.

- Je vous retourne le compliment Darling … »

Il sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Il est carrément irrésistible mon mari lorsqu'il me fait ce sourire à tomber.

Les mains reprennent l'exploration de mon corps dénudé et elles s'arrêtent sur la partie érigée de mon anatomie. Il la caresse et je laisse retomber mollement mes jambes sur le matelas pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès.

Ses mains parcourent toute la surface de mon sexe durci et je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

Plus elles le caressent et plus je me sens vaciller.

J'appelle Drago et il se redresse, me chevauchant à califourchon. Puis il se penche en avant et je lui kidnappe ses lèvres savoureuses.

Je l'aime.

Jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi accro à une personne. Et encore moins de lui ….

Il marque mon corps de sa bouche descendant toujours plus bas.

Il s'arrête un instant sur ma poitrine dont il mordille les tétons colorés et j'ai envie de le stopper tellement l'excitation est intense.

Puis il reprend sa chute inexorable, s'arrêtant sur mon nombril qu'il taquine à coup de langue badine.

Je soupire et je frissonne.

Ma peau semble s'enflammer alors que la langue descend toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre mon sexe frémissant d'excitation.

Il lèche l'extrémité de ce dernier et je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Il me sourit.

Je ferme les yeux

Il prend alors la totalité de mon sexe en bouche et je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir comme une demoiselle effarouchée.

Je sens la cavité tiède de sa bouche et sa langue douce et râpeuse à la fois caresser mon sexe en le léchant, faisant des vas et viens irréguliers mais intenses.

Je défaille.

« Dra… Drago arrête ! »

Drago se relève et ancre ses yeux gris, dont la prunelle et dilatée par le plaisir, dans mes yeux verts.

« Harry Harry, tu es un petit joueur … »

Il me provoque et je me fais un plaisir de lui répondre

« Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ?

- Mais avec plaisir très cher ! »

Je renverse Drago sur le lit non sans lui offrir mon plus joli sourire.

Cette fois c'est à moi de m'amuser un peu. A moi de le faire frissonner, de le faire gémir jusqu'à l'orgasme…

Mes mains parcourent son corps avant que je le chevauche à mon tour. Je m'allonge sur lui et je frotte mon corps au sien ce qui me donne un aspect félin dont je sais qu'il raffole.

Nos deux virilités se touchent, se frôlent, se caressent et ce contact nous fait gémir.

Ma bouche s'encre dans sa nuque et j'aspire sa peau comme si je voulais la dévorer

« Ha non Harry ! Pas ca … je vais avoir une marque pour aller bosser demain !

- Alors c'est qui le petit joueur ?

- Tricheur !

- Mauvais perdant !

- Tu vas voire si j'ai perdu ! »

Il me retourne à nouveau sur le lit et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Il me positionne à plat dos et son regard s'accroche à nouveau au mien.

Il rapproche son sexe de mon intimité et je fais un mouvement de tête pour lui donner mon consentement.

Alors lentement, avec une douceur infinie, il me pénètre et je me cambre.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et se penche vers moi alors que je m'agrippe à sa taille.

Puis il commence à faire des petits mouvements de bassin et déjà je sens le plaisir monter en moi. Il se répand dans mes veines comme un poison délicat. Inhibant mon esprit et faisant accroître mes sens.

Je cale ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et un râle de plaisir s'échappe de sa gorge.

Ses coups de reins se font plus intenses, presque sauvages et notre union se fait presque bestiale. Il me griffe l'épaule alors que mes ongles s'acharnent sur ses flans.

Nos respirations se mélangent et nos gémissements seuls retentissent dans notre chambre.

Je me sens emporté par le plaisir et dans un ultime coup de rein passionnel Drago se répand en moi alors que je me libère entre nos deux corps reliés.

Drago se laisse tomber sur moi.

Je l'entoure de mes bras embrassant tendrement sa nuque.

« Alors, qui a gagné ? je demande

- On est ex aequo ! »

Un petit rire sort de ma bouche avant que je ne ferme les yeux pour trouver un sommeil salvateur.

* * *

**3 mois plus tard **

« Harry c'est quand tu veux !

- J'arrive, une minute

- Ca fait 10 minutes que ca fait une minute …

- Putain tu peux pas attendre deux secondes

- Une vraie gonzesse ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu es enfermé dans les toilettes ! Tu as tes règles ou quoi ! »

Je maudis Drago et sa ponctualité légendaire.

Oui je suis enfermé dans les toilettes depuis un quart d'heure et ce n'est pas pour un problème de règles. Comme si j'en avais d'ailleurs (merci Merlin de m'épargner cet enfer mensuel !)

Non si je suis enfermé dans un toilette depuis si longtemps c'est parce que j'ai un mal de ventre terrible et que je suis plié en deux, assis sur le carrelage de cette petite pièce sans réussir à me remettre debout. Je pensais avoir mangé quelque chose d'indigeste, que la douleur s'étamperait en attendant un peu mais c'est de pire en pire.

Moi qui ne voulais pas inquiéter Drago, je crois que je vais devoir l'appeler pour qu'il m'aide à sortir de là.

« Dray ! »

Aucune réponse

Je forme avec mes bras un étau sur mon ventre pour calmer la douleur.

« D R A Y ! »

Ses pas résonnent dans sur le carrelage de la maison et il frappe deux petits coups à la porte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y ? Tu es tombé dans le trou Harry Chéri ?

- Viens… Viens m'aider, je me sens mal … »

Aussitôt Drago ouvre la porte.

Il a l'air surpris de me voire assis et contorsionné sur le sol. Il est inquiet, ca ne fait aucun doute.

« Harry ca va ?

- Non… Je n'arrive plus à me relever. J'ai mal au ventre c'est terrible

- Tu fais peut être une appendicite !

- Impossible que l'ai déjà eut étant petit. »

Drago s'agenouille à coté de moi et il me porte dans ses bras pour me conduire jusqu'au canapé.

Je gémi et je me tiens toujours le ventre mais j'essaie tout de même de rassurer Drago que je sais de nature protecteur et possessif.

« Ca va aller Dray… Faut juste attendre un peu et ca va passer.

- Hors de question ! Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste ! »

Tout de suite la grosse armée … Pourquoi est ce que je suis tombé sur un mari comme lui ? Dites le moi…

« Non, ca va aller je te dis … »

Trop tard !

Drago a déjà prit le téléphone pour prévenir Ron et Hermione que l'on ne viendrait pas chez eux cet après midi. J'aurai su, je ne lui aurai jamais appris à ce servir d'un téléphone.

Il passe ma cape autour de mes épaules et me soulève pour me déposer dans la voiture cette fois. Il ignore totalement mes protestations.

Aller à Ste Mangouste pour de simples douleurs abdominales … Ca se trouve je n'ai rien d'autre qu'une petite grippe intestinale ou une gastro … beurkkkkk je déteste ca !

Drago prends le volant (il a eut son permis de conduire il y a 3 mois …) et s'engage dans la circulation londonienne …

Au bout d'un quart d'heure nous sommes à Ste Mangouste et mes douleurs sont encore plus intenses qu'à la maison …

J'essaie de ne pas le montrer à Dray mais je suis tout de même un peu inquiet …

A Ste Mangouste je suis pris en charge par un médecin que je ne connais pas. Il prétend être interne en médicomagie (comme si je savais ce que ca voulais dire) et se prénommer John Carter.

Il me conduit en salle d'examen et demande gentiment à Drago de patienter dehors. J'ai cru que mon Dray allait lui péter une mandale ! C'est qu'il n'aime pas être tenu à l'écart.

J'explique mon problème au Docteur Carter et ce dernier semble assez attentif à mes dires. Il m'aide à me dévêtir après quoi il commence son examen par une palpation de l'abdomen. Je me demande ce qu'il va me trouver … Une tumeur ? rhaaaaa non Harry, ne fais pas ton hypocondriaque quand même !

« Il semblerait que l'on détecte une grosseur au centre de votre abdomen

- une … une tumeur ? Un kyste ?

- Non Monsieur Potter-Malefoy. C'est bien moins désagréable

- Il faut faire quoi ? Une intervention ou un traitement

- Non. Soyez rassuré d'ici 6 mois vous serait débarrassé de ca »

6 mois … Précis le mec … il a dû faire seconde option divination dans son cursus scolaire !

Il me souris et commence à m'expliquer de quoi je souffre.

« Vous êtes atteints de spasmes de grossesse Harry

- De spasmes de quoi ?

- De grossesse… » il me répète

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui sourit ! J'ai rarement vu un médicomage aussi plaisantin !

« C'est très marrant vraiment. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai sérieusement ?

- Des spasmes de grossesse, je viens de vous le dire

- Oui je suis bien d'accord mais regardez moi …. Je suis un homme et si je souffre de spasmes de grossesse c'est qu'il y a un sérieux problème quelque part non ?

- Non pas du tout. Il n'est pas rare d'un sorcier de sexe masculin tombe enceinte. C'est même plus fréquent qu'on ne peut le penser. C'est un des privilèges de la magie : permettre aux couples homosexuels, comme vous, d'avoir un enfant. Votre propre enfant ! »

Cette fois je n'ai plus du tout envie de sourire …

« Je… Je suis enceinte ?

- Oui ! la naissance est prévu dans 6 mois environs

- Mais… mais… comment va se passer l'accouchement. Je n'ai pas de … de …

- De vagin ? évidement non ! C'est une grossesse particulière, une grossesse magique. Malheureusement la magie n'égalera jamais la nature et pour l'accouchement nous seront obliger de passer par une césarienne car si votre bébé se forme dans un utérus artificielle, il n'y a pas de moyen de crée des voix de libération autre que la césarienne. »

J'écoute tout ce qu'il m'explique et j'essaie d'en enregistrer un maximum. Il m'explique ce que sont les échographies mensuelles que je devrai passer, ce qu'est l'amniocentèse, tout les trucs que les femmes ont à subir dans ce genre de situation.

Enfin il me sourit et se relève de son siège pour m'annoncer qu'il allait chercher Drago.

Comment va t-il réagir mon Drago quand je vais lui annoncer que je suis enceinte et qu'il va être père ? oh bien sure nous avions abordé le sujet mais il s'agissait là d'adoption. Maintenant ce n'est plus tout à fait pareil…

Justement, Drago pousse la porte de ma chambre et il me sourit alors qu'il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit.

« Alors qu'a dit le médecin ?

- Drago … je … je suis enceinte…

- Oh… Voilà quelque chose d'inattendu ! Euh… hum… de combien de mois ?

- De 3 mois..

- Cela signifie que nous aurons un enfant à nous ?

- Oui. Apparemment l'accouchement est prévu dans 6 mois. D'ici là il y a tout une batterie d'examens a pratiquer. »

Drago à l'air froid et distant. Je m'inquiète …

Et soudain sans signe avant coureur il me saute au cou et enfui sa tête dans le creux de ma nuque

« Je suis tellement heureux Harry ! Tu te rends compte ? Un enfant ! Un enfant à notre image ! »

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui sera très courte. Pas plus de quelques chapitre je pense._

_J'espère que ce petit avant goût vous a plus !_

_Au travers de cette fiction vous trouverez un petit clin d'œil à la série Urgences en la présence du beau Docteur John Carter !_

_Je vous en supplie, je suis prête à me mettre à genoux, à vous lécher les doigts de pied, à astiquer votre baguette magique et même à verser 1 million de gallions sur votre compte ( non mais et puis quoi encore lol ), Une review pour me donner votre avis !_

_Je remercie tout particulièrement Freaky Fair ! Miciiiiii _

_Je vous embrasse._

_Bisoux_

_Dopamine_


	2. Amniocentèse

**Chapitre 2** : L'amniocentèse

Il y a des jours comme ça où je me dis que la grossesse n'est vraiment pas un moment de plaisir. J'ai tellement honte de mon ventre rebondi que je n'ose plus sortir de chez nous. Il faut avouer qu'on habite dans un quartier résidentiel où la plupart de nos voisins sont des moldus. Je vous laisse aisément imaginez leur réaction s'il me voyait avec un ventre en forme de ballon de foot. Déjà que certains d'entre eux ne semblent pas se réjouir d'avoir des voisins homosexuels … C'est vrai ça peut faire désordre … non mais quel bande d'abrutis je vous jure !

Drago est parti faire les courses à son grand malheur. Il a une sainte horreur des supermarchés et de tout ce qui est moldu en général. Mais dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut ! N'est-ce pas ?

Je repose le livre que j'étais en train de lire. Un roman philosophique inintéressant et dans lequel je n'arrive pas à rentrer. Ca m'énerve de lire. D'ailleurs tout m'énerve en ce moment. Vous imaginez que j'ai été obligé de demander à mon employeur un congé maternité … Heureusement que je travaille dans le monde magique !

Je me lève du canapé en prenant appui là où je peux et je me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte du congélateur et en sort un pot de glace Haagen Dazs et une petite cuillère.

Je me laisse choir sur une chaise et ouvre le pot avant de plonger la cuillère à l'intérieur et de la porter à ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux tellement ce moment est agréable. Décidément, Dray n'aurait jamais dû me faire goûter ce parfum de glace … Maintenant j'en suis véritablement accro et je pourrais me manger le pot d'une seule traite. Chose que je me retiens de faire, ne voulant pas ressembler à une énorme baleine une fois l'accouchement passé… Praline and Cream… Je succombe ! Je laisse la glace fondre dans ma bouche et le caramel fait frissonner mes papilles tellement c'est délectable ! Enfin, je croque dans la noix de pécan caramélisée… c'est mon petit rituel !

Vous savez ce qui est le plus pénible pendant une grossesse ?

Selon moi c'est les rendez-vous mensuels… Là où on voit une espèce de sage-femme qui nous palpe le ventre de ses mains gantées. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai un rendez vous de ce genre dans environ une heure. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit on pourra faire une échographie et une amniocentèse diagnostic. Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est je l'ignore complètement… Ca c'est des trucs de filles ! Elles, dès qu'elles sont enceintes, elles se mettent à lire la presse spécialisée et à apprendre par cœur les termes médicaux relatifs à leur grossesse. C'est d'un pathétique. N'empêche que je ferais bien de demander à Hermione ce que sont ces examens…

Je range ma glace dans le congélo avant que Dray ne rentre et je saisit le combiné téléphonique avant de composer le numéro de mon amie.

Après quelques sonneries sa voix me répond.

« Allô !

- Hermione ? C'est moi, Harry.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ? »

Ca c'est LA question ! Comment pourrais-je savoir comment va le bébé ? j'ai beau le lui demander, il ne me répond pas…

« Nous allons bien, me contentais-je de répondre. Et toi ?

- Pareil ! Ron est parti au Ministère et moi je garde la puce.

- Et j'espère que ma chère filleule t'en fait baver …

- Je saurais te le rappeler quand tu auras ton gosse ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et au même moment j'entends la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Dray rentre dans la cuisine, les bras chargés d'un sac en papier kraft. Il soupire et pause son fardeau sur la table avant de tout ranger dans les placards.

« Dis-moi Hermione, j'avais une question à te poser.

- Vas-y…

- C'est quoi une échographie ? Et une amniocentèse ? »

J'entends son rire résonner dans le combiné téléphonique. Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de demander ça à Miss-je-sais-tout-et-j'en-profite…

« L'échographie, c'est une sorte de film par ultrasons de ton bébé. Ca permet de diagnostiquer d'enventuelles malformations et c'est entièrement indolore.

- Et l'autre examen ?

- L'amniocentèse c'est plus compliqué. En fait on va t'endormir localement et à l'aide d'une grande seringue, on va aller chercher du liquide amniotique. Puis après analyse cela permettra de connaître le caryotype de ton bébé. C'est une sorte de photo de ses chromosomes si tu préfères. Avec ça on peut savoir s'il a des maladies génétiques et connaître le sexe de l'enfant. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Harry. Ce sont des examens préventifs. Les cas de diagnostic d'une pathologie sont très rares. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est obligée d'utiliser des mots compliqués… Ca doit être le syndrome du médecin qui se cache derrière un jargon médical complexe pour ne pas avoir à effrayer les patients et cacher ainsi ses sentiments. Enfin c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit.

Je remercie Hermione et abrège notre conversation, lui expliquant que j'avais mon rendez-vous gynécologique que je ne pouvais pas ne pas honorer.

Drago se sert rapidement un verre d'eau avant de me demander si je suis prêt. Le pauvre, il aura passé sa journée à courir à droite et à gauche…

« Je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive.

- Je t'attends dans la voiture. » me dit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

* * *

Je viens de passer l'échographie et ca me fait tout bizarre de voir notre enfant s'animer sur un écran. C'est un instant magique je dois bien l'avouer. La petite vie que je sens en moi est plus réelle maintenant. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vu mon enfant. Il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose c'est vrai mais il était là et on entendait les faibles battements de son petit cœur.

Drago aussi était ravi. Il souriait et le voir aussi heureux ne fait que me conforter dans mon propre bonheur. Nous avons déjà commencé à aménager la chambre d'enfant. Drago a choisi un papier peint blanc avec des motifs sobres mais tout de même juvéniles. Ensemble, nous avons acheté le mobilier : un lit, une commode pour ranger ses petits affaires… L'enfant ne doit arriver que dans trois mois et déjà nous l'aimons à la folie.

Le ciel nous a accordé le privilège de donner la vie à un être humain et nous en sommes très reconnaissants et honorés. Cet enfant est un cadeau de la vie. Une sorte d'ode à notre amour. Il se fiche complètement des qu'en dira t-on et pointe le bout de son petit nez en dépit de la nature et de toutes les règles de ce monde. Jamais je n'oublierai le bonheur de Dray quand il a appris la nouvelle de cette grossesse impromptue.

La sage-femme s'approche de moi et elle pose la main sur l'épaule de Drago pour lui demander de quitter la pièce, lui expliquant que l'amniocentèse n'était pas un examen des plus beaux à regarder.

Dray fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et après un grognement pour la forme il quitta la pièce pour aller m'attendre dans la salle d'attendre.

La sage-femme, quant à elle, me répète ce qu'Hermione m'avait déjà expliqué sur cet examen, après quoi elle enduit mon ventre d'un gel anesthésiant. Après à peine quelques secondes, elle sort une grande aiguille dont rien que la vue est impressionnante. Elle a de la chance que je ne sois pas douillet, sinon j'aurais déjà tourné de l'œil depuis un bon moment.

Je ferme malgré tout les yeux alors qu'elle enfonce cette aiguille dans mon ventre rebondi. Je ne ressens rien, aucune douleur !

« Excusez-moi mais cet examen est-il vraiment sans danger pour l'enfant ?

- Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, j'ai déjà pratiqué ce geste des milliers de fois vous savez.

- Certes mais ce n'est pas la question que je vous posais. Est-ce vraiment sans danger pour mon bébé ? »

Elle soupire, je l'entends :

« Non. Il y a un risque d'avortement spontané mais il est de l'ordre d'un pour cent environ. »

Cette fois-ci je rouvre les yeux en grand. Un pour cent en médicomagie c'est énorme !

« Mais soyez rassuré, il ne se passera rien de fâcheux. »

Je referme les yeux et au bout de quelques minutes elle ressort la seringue, qui contient un liquide variant du transparent au jaune très clair.

« Voilà. Nous aurons le caryotype de votre enfant dans les 48 heures et nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

Je la remercie et elle m'aide à me remettre debout et m'accompagne jusqu'à Dray.

Dés qu'il me voit il me saute presque au cou. Que je l'aime mon mari….

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Je suis allongé sur le lit de notre chambre avec Drago. Ses mains baladeuses parcourt ma peau douce et mes lèvres s'accrochent aux siennes pour un baiser passionnel. Il tente de me retirer ma chemise et à mon tour je dégrafe les boutons de la sienne.

Ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses yeux sont dilatés par le désir. Il a un regard de prédateur. J'aime quand il me regarde de la sorte. Ca me fait frissonner et ça m'excite davantage.

Nos chemises valsent très vite dans un coin de la pièce et je me mets à califourchon au-dessus de lui, ma bouche trace sur son torse un sillon humide. Puis je m'arrête sur ses tétons que je mordille et il frémit. Ses mains s'agrippent délicatement à mes hanches et j'arrête mon traitement de faveur pour pencher ma tête en arrière.

Notre désir de l'autre se fait plus présent. C'est presque un besoin ...

Sa peau diaphane contraste avec le rouge de notre housse de couette. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il est couché sur un lit de pétales de rose. Et il se fait plus désirable.

Bientôt tout n'est que désir de luxure dans cette chambre et le décor qui nous entoure vacille au rythme de nos caresses, de nos soupirs, de nos corps reliés.

Ses coups de reins sont délicats. Ils sont loin nos rapports bestiaux d'avant… Dray se montre attentionné et il ne veut pas faire de mal au bébé.

En moi, je le sens bouger et mon corps est secoué de frissons.

Je l'aime tellement.

Et toujours ses mains sur ma peau qui me brûlent.

Et puis, enfin, notre plaisir mutuel se rejoint dans un orgasme synchronisé et si parfait. Il souffle mon nom. Je soupire le sien et m'effondre sur son torse transpirant.

Il m'aime tellement…

Ses bras entourent mon torse très possessivement.

Comment avons-nous pu nous haïr alors que maintenant nous sommes si proches l'un de l'autre.

Je l'aime tellement…

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et Drago pousse un juron.

Le charme est rompu et Dray se dégage de moi doucement pour enfiler à la va-vite un caleçon et descendre les escaliers afin de décrocher.

De là où je suis je n'entends pas grand chose. Je me contente de rester allongé sur le lit, toujours aussi dénudé, prêt à accueillir Dray quand il reviendra.

Je l'entends gravir les escaliers et arriver vers la chambre mais soudainement il ne me reste rien de nos caresses charnelles. Un froid sans nom s'est emparé de moi et une peur étrange s'insinue dans mes veines, me glaçant le sang et embrumant mon esprit.

Drago se tient devant moi, le visage étrangement fermé et triste. La dernière fois où je l'ai vu ainsi c'est lorsque nous avons assisté à la condamnation de son père.

J'ai peur et il ne dit rien. Il se contente d'ancrer son regard d'acier dans le mien et je le vois se pincer les lèvres.

Puis il passe sa main avec désinvolture dans les cheveux et je sais déjà que c'est la peur qui le fait agir de la sorte.

Enfin il baisse les yeux vers le sol.

« Dray… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que l'on aille à l'hôpital immédiatement.

- Q…Quoi… mais… je ne comprends pas … Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry, les résultats de l'amniocentèse sont arrivés. Ils sont pas… vraiment bons. Ils n'ont pas pu m'en dire plus. »

Pas vraiment bons ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que c'était un examen purement préventif ?

Je ne peux pas bouger et mon cerveau refuse d'assimiler la dernière phrase de Drago.

Il s'est habillé rapidement et il vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi

« Chéri. Le docteur Carter nous attend. »

Avec tout l'amour du monde il m'aide à me vêtir et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture.

Jamais le chemin séparant notre maison de Sainte-Mangouste ne m'avait paru aussi long. Je ne comprends pas…. Est-ce que mon enfant va bien ?

* * *

Petit Larousse médical de Dopamine :

**Amniocentèse** : c'est un examen réalisé à l'aide d'une aiguille et permettant de prélever les chromosomes du fœtus en vue de dépister d'eventuelles maladies génétiques ou héréditaire ( on peut aussi définir avec précision le sexe de l'enfant)

**Echographie** : Je pense que tout le monde sait ce que c'est ! A l'aide d'une sonde, on envoie des ultra son sur le ventre de la maman et ceux si sont récupéré par un capteur qui donne une image de l'intérieur de l'utérus ! Les premières images du bébé !

**Caryotype** : C'est un système qui vise à range les chromosomes par paire d'exemplaire identique et classé par taille ! On peut ainsi voire s'il manque un chromosome ou s'il y en a en trop ( comme c'est le cas du syndrome de Turner traduit par l'absence d'un chromosome X chez une fille !) ( comment ca je vous saoul avec mes explications ?)

_Kikoo ! _

_Voilà voilà ! Second chapitre de cette fiction.._

_Que va t-il se passer ? mystère et boule de gomme ! _

_Naaaaannnnn pas taper l'auteur ! nanananaaaaaaaaaaa AU SECOURS !_

_Soyez sympa, laissez quand même une tite review ! _

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : Lady and gentleman your intention please ( on se croirez presque à Disney !) Cette fiction est une DRAMA ! Elle ne racontera pas l'apprentissage de la paternité pour Harry et Dray ! C'est une fiction qui va se former autour d'un problème dont vous prendrez connaissance au prochain chapitre. Je tenez simplement à vous repréciser ce petit « détail » pour ne pas en décevoir plus d'un(e). Je précise aussi que drama c'est pas obligatoirement synonyme de « fin super triste ou death fic » … Il pourra peut-être avoir un Happy end ( si vous êtes gentils ! mdr) _

_La semaine prochaine le JEUDI sera en ligne le chapitre 3 qui se prénommera « Mon Enfant Anormal » _

_Pour celles et ceux qui lisent « L'Inacceptable », je vous dit à demain pour le chapitre 24 ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les Anonymes** :

**Lyly** : Merci pour ta review la miss. J'espère que la suite te plairas toujours autant

**Malilite** : Hello ! Je te fais un énorme bisou pour ta lecture et ta review ! A demain !

**Nepharia** : Kikoo ! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction ( du moins ce premier chapitre) te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Bisoux

**Léa** : Pourquoi j'ai mis un drama … bah parce que c'est le fils conducteur de ma fiction et je dois t'avouer que c'est pas tout joyeux ! pour en savoir plus il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine. Bisouxxx

**Ali angel** : je te remercie tout plein. Tu as aimé ce second chapitre ? ( faites que oui ! ) Bisouxx

**Garla sama** : Kikoo ma chérie ( de plus en plus affectueuse tu ne trouves pas ? ) Cette fiction change de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ? mouhahaaaaa tu ne diras plus ca bien longtemps mdr ! Bon allez, raboule la monnaie, tu me paie combien pour que je réponde à tes questions ? Comment ca une noise ? pfouuu radine ! mais c'est mon jour de grande bonté ( paix sur la terre mes biens chers frères !) et je vais quand même te répondre ( ce qui fera de moi, à tes yeux, une auteurs super sympa ! lol) Alors … Non, Harry n'est pas enceinte de jumeaux ! Il est enceinte d'un petit garçon ( chose qu'il ignore) dont je ne sais pas encore le prénom ( ca fait une semaine que je cherche un prénom et que je me prends à tête la dessus …. Grrrrrrrrr ! Je t'embrasse tout tout tout fort ! et à demain !


	3. Mon Enfant Anormal

**Chapitre 3** : Mon enfant anormal

Le bureau du Docteur Carter est assez accueillant. Il n'y a pas de tableau d'art abstrait sur les murs et il ne règne pas cette atmosphère pesante et étouffante qui entoure habituellement les cabinets des médicomages. Pas de photos de famille sur le bureau en hêtre style français ni de bibelot inutile offert par les laboratoires en quête de contrats.

Juste un bureau sur lequel s'entassent des dossiers et un imposant dictionnaire à la couverture bleu que je sais être la référence mondiale en matière de potions magiques. Et parmi tous ces dossiers qui penchent dangereusement, il y a une pochette jaune sur laquelle je peux voir inscrit mon nom « Harry Potter-Malefoy » d'une vulgaire encre noire. Dans un coin en haut à gauche de la chemise est griffonné « CF » en lettres rouges et en capitales d'imprimerie.

CF… Deux minuscules lettres qui m'effraie…

CF pour confidentiel…

Je sais que les données médicales sont soumises à un secret. Un medicomage n'a pas le droit de révéler à d'autres personnes qu'au patient tout état qu'il aurait diagnostiqué, vu, entendu ou deviné, sous peine de sanction et de radiation du Conseil de l'Ordre des Médicomages.

Je n'ai jamais fait une demande de confidentialité de mon dossier sinon mon nom ne s'étalerait pas en lettres gigantesques sur cette chemise pisseuse ! Alors pourquoi l'ont-ils classé ainsi ?

Le Docteur Carter nous invite à nous asseoir dans les fauteuils en bois qui font face à son bureau et Drago et moi lui obéissons sans dire un mot.

Drago est tendu. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis que nous avons quitté la maison et son comportement m'inquiète. Est-ce qu'il me cacherait quelque chose ? Je n'en sais rien mais je n'aime pas le savoir aussi renfermé.

Je me tors douloureusement les phalanges alors que le Docteur Carter nous sourit.

Son sourire est triste, dénué de toute émotion.

Il ne fait que me conforter dans ma peur angoissante. Celle qui me fait trembler sans que je puisse me contrôler.

Il ferme les yeux et secoue doucement la tête sur le côté avant de s'emparer de mon dossier et de le poser devant lui. Puis il l'ouvre et parcourt des yeux les différents résultats d'examens comme pour se persuader une dernière fois qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait déplacer ainsi à l'improviste »

Je m'apprête à répondre mais Dray est bien plus vif d'esprit.

« Monsieur Carter, vous nous demandez de venir vous voir à l'hôpital au plus vite et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Alors voulez-vous en venir au fait s'il vous plaît ! »

L'angoisse est perceptible dans la voix glaciale de Drago. Habituellement il sait se montrer plus courtois. Depuis Poudlard il a appris à se tempérer et à ne pas aboyer sur tout le monde comme il le faisait du temps où il n'était qu'un petit con arrogant et pétant plus haut que son cul, enfin si vous voulez bien me passer cette vulgarité passagère…

« Hé bien, comme je vous l'ai dis au téléphone Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, nous avons détecté une anomalie lors de l'amniocentèse.

- Quelle genre d'anomalie ? demandai-je

- Le caryotype permet de … de vérifier s'il y a des anomalies fœtales d'un point de vue chromosomique et…

- On sait très bien ce qu'est un caryotype ! le coupe sèchement Drago. Maintenant venez-en au fait je vous prie ! »

Le Docteur Carter a l'air surpris du ton employé par Dray. Je dois avouer que je le suis aussi.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux châtains et il sourit encore plus bêtement que la première fois.

« Nous… Nous avons détecté la présence d'un chromosome supplémentaire sur la paire vingt et un. Ce… Ce caryotype est malheureusement correct, croyez bien que nous regrettons de devoir vous apprendre une si triste nouvelle mais… nous avons recommencé plusieurs fois l'analyse et nous retrouvons toujours le même résultat.

- Ce qui veux dire en clair ? demandai-je

- Ce qui veux dire que votre enfant est atteint du Syndrome de Down…

- Ce que veux dire que notre enfant a une trisomie 21, » rectifie Drago en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens

Soudainement j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le sol. Comme si le plancher de ce bureau se dérobait sous moi et que cette réalité si brutale ne fasse que m'enfoncer davantage…

Mon cerveau a du mal à s'imprégner de ce que je viens d'entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'une trisomie après tout ? Cela affectera notre enfant à quel point ? Physiquement ? Mentalement ? Ou les deux ?

Je me sens désemparé et toutes ces questions qui me brûlent les lèvres semblent ne pas arriver à franchir la barrière de ma gorge. Juste un son étrange arrive à s'en échapper et je trouve lamentable mon incapacité à m'exprimer. Et Drago qui continue de me regarder comme si j'allais faire une syncope…

« C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour prendre une décision mais sachez que, si vous le désirez, vous avez accès à l'avortement thérapeutique. »

Je redresse la tête et foudroie Carter du regard

« Jamais !

- Monsieur Potter-Malefoy. Un enfant trisomique est une charge vraiment lourde. Il lui faudra des structures d'accueil spécialisées, une aide à la scolarité et je dois vous prévenir que l'espérance de vie avec cette maladie est plus que diminuée. Vous devriez réfléchir à cette solution.

- C'est tout réfléchi ! Cet enfant est à nous et jamais nous le tuerons sous prétexte qu'il représenterait un quelconque fardeau ou une quelconque charge financière. N'est-ce pas Drago ? » lançai-je à mon époux pour qu'il m'approuve.

Mais au lieu de son consentement je rencontre son regard gris et déjà privé de toute émotion.

J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de me poignarder dans le dos et je ressens une douleur aiguë dans la région de ma poitrine.

« Nous devrions réfléchir à la proposition du docteur Carter, Harry… »

Je me sens soudainement privé de tout…

J'ai comme l'impression que Drago m'a abandonné, lui qui m'a toujours soutenu dans chacune des causes que j'ai défendues.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et le Docteur Carter se met debout et me tend un mouchoir en papier. Ce simple geste ne fait que redoubler le flot des perles salées qui roulent sur mes joues.

Drago m'aide à me relever et nous sortons du bureau sans que je m'en aperçoive réellement. Tout autour de moi vient de basculer en quelques minutes. Toutes mes convictions et le bonheur naissant que je porte encore dans mon ventre. Mon enfant pathologique que j'aime déjà et qu'on me demande d'abandonner. De tuer…

Je suis son père. Je suis celui qui lui donnera la vie. Mon rôle n'est-il pas de le protéger ? Ne devrai-je pas tout sacrifier pour mon enfant ? Un enfant pas comme les autres… Un enfant rien qu'à moi…

Non, je ne pourrai pas avorter…

Je ne veux pas…

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis de retour dans notre maison. Il semblerait que je me sois assoupi dans la voiture et que Dray m'ait déposé sur le sofa de notre salon.

Je n'ai aucun mal à me souvenir du rendez vous à Sainte-Mangouste et de ce qui y a été dit.

La tristesse s'est emparée de moi pour ne pas me lâcher. Je cherche Drago du regard et j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine.

Je ne me lève pas pour aller le rejoindre. Il veux me priver de mon enfant…

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de moi et Drago entre dans mon champ de vision. Je le regarde sans sourire et je me contente de serrer un coussin du canapé contre mon ventre rebondi.

Il dépose une tasse de chocolat fumant sur la table basse et prends place à côté de moi. Je me décale un peu pour qu'il puisse s'installer confortablement.

« Harry je crois que l'on ferait bien de parler de tout ça …

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter Drago.

- Je crois que tu ne mesures pas complètement l'ampleur de la situation.

- Si, crois-moi. Je mesure parfaitement ! »

Nos phrases sont courtes et je sens la colère monter en moi tout comme elle grandit à l'intérieur de Drago.

Une dispute imminente est sur le point d'exploser et je sais qu'elle est inévitable. Je me prépare à recevoir le courroux de mon époux.

« Tu es toujours si catégorique ! Comment peux-tu prendre une décision aussi importante sans vouloir m'en parler ! Je suis aussi concerné que toi par cet enfant !

- Alors vas-y je t'écoute ! Donne-moi ton avis ! »

Il soupire et je croise les bras alors que mes yeux lui envoie des éclairs de défis.

« Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter cette situation. Cet enfant va tout chambouler dans nos vies. On va devoir le placer dans un établissement spécialisé. Te rends-tu compte qu'il ne sera jamais normal ? »

Ca y est… Le mot est lâché !

Normal !

NORMAL !

Est-ce déjà normal en soit pour moi, qui suis un homme, de porter la vie ?

Est-ce normal deux hommes qui s'aiment ?

Est-ce que nous sommes normaux, nous sorciers ?

Tout cela est contre nature et il le sait aussi bien que moi !

Notre enfant est à notre image : anormal !

« Parce que notre enfant ne sera jamais _normal_, tu préfères le tuer ?

- Je penses à nous Harry !

- Et moi je pense tout d'abord à lui !

- Il ne sera jamais qu'un fardeau ! Il ne comprendra jamais rien et on devra toujours être derrière lui ! Il restera un enfant toute sa vie Harry. C'est ca que tu veux pour ton enfant ? C'est cette vie que tu veux lui offrir ! »

Les mots de Drago me blessent au plus profond de mon âme et je me demande si mon bébé peut nous entendre nous disputer ainsi à son sujet…

Est-ce qu'il entend les choses horribles que son père ose proférer à son encontre ?

« Tu es égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta petite vie chamboulée par l'arrivée de notre bébé ! Tu as peur du regard des autres sur lui et sur toi ! Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Tu as honte de ton enfant et tu préfère l'euthanasier plutôt que te promener dans la rue en lui tenant la main !

- COMMENT OSES-TU ! me hurle-t-il. Je tiens à cet enfant tout autant que toi mais il n'aura jamais une vie sociale comme nous autres. Il sera seul toute sa vie et il ne connaîtra jamais personne d'autre que nous et toi tu veux quand même lui imposer ça ? Mais c'est qui l'égoïste Harry, c'est qui !

- Il ne sera jamais seul ! Il m'aura moi ! Pour toujours !

- Et tu n'es pas immortel ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui s'il t'arrive malheur ?

- Il… je…

- Tu vois… J'ai raison et tu le sais ! »

Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter et j'ai mal… Mal à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. J'ai l'impression de perdre… tout !

Je me laisse tomber dans les bras de Drago et il me caresse doucement le dos, chuchotant des mots pour me consoler.

« Harry… Je suis désolé chéri mais… C'est la meilleure solution. »

Je pleure contre lui et je psalmodie que je ne veux pas, que je refuse de faire ça, que c'est contre ma nature… que… je ne peux pas…

« Harry. Ca serait lui rendre service tu sais… tu…

- N O N ! »

Je me suis écarté de lui et je l'ai poussé vivement du canapé.

« Si tu m'aimes tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

- Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi Harry ! Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire ! Pense à moi et pense à ton enfant !

- Vas-t-en… »

Ma voix est un murmure et Drago se met debout et s'approche de moi. Il essaie de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse sans ménagement. Et ces larmes qui coulent encore et encore sans que je puisse arriver à les stopper.

« Va-t-en, je répète calmement en évitant de le regarder

- Harry…

- VA-T-EN ! »

Ma voix claque dans le silence de notre maison.

Drago baisse la tête. Il prend sa veste qui est accrochée à la patère et sort de la maison sans se retourner et sans dire un mot.

A cet instant je me sens vraiment misérable.

J'ai froid et j'ai envie de lui hurler de revenir…

J'encercle mes jambes de mes bras et je pleure sans aucune retenue mais cette fois il n'est pas là pour me prendre dans ses bras et il me manque déjà.

Je l'ai jeté à la porte… Je lui ai dit de partir et je regrette infiniment qu'il m'ait obéi.

J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard tombe sur mon annulaire encerclé par l'alliance en or blanc gravé de nos deux prénoms et de la date de notre mariage.

Mes joues sont inondées de larmes et ma voix se brise dans un sanglot lamentable alors que j'arrache cet anneau sacré avant de le lancer de toute mes forces à travers la maison. Je l'entends retomber dans un bruit métallique sur le carrelage et je crie de désespoir…

Au moins toi tu ne m'a pas abandonné…

Mon enfant spécial…

Mon cadeau des étoiles…

Mon enfant à jamais… anormal…

* * *

_Kikoo tout le monde_

_Oui je sais ce n'est pas un chapitre des plus agréable à lire. Il est triste, mélancolique et un soupçon dramatique, ce qui justifie le « drama » de cette fiction._

_Je tiens à préciser que trois dernières phrases de ce chapitre sont tirés d'une chanson de Lynda Lemay qui se prénomme « Ceux que l'on met au monde ». Si vous ne la connaissez pas et que vous êtes intéressés pour l'entendre, je vous laisse me donner votre adresse ( n'oubliez pas de mettre un espace entre chaque lettre pour éviter la censure) dans votre review et je vous l'enverrai._

_Je publie avec deux jours de retards et je m'en excuse fortement._

_**UNIQUEMENT POUR CEUX QUI VEULENT SAVOIR COMMENT SERA LA FIN DE CETTE FICTION** : J'ai eut beaucoup de demande dans les reviews qui me disent « est ce que ca sera une Happy end ? » alors j'avais envie de rassurer celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas les fiction drama en leur disant : Oui, cette fiction finira bien ! Elle sera assez courte mais contiendra un Happy end !_

_La semaine prochaine ( soit jeudi ) sera en ligne le chapitre 4 intitulé « Comme j'ai mal »_

_Bonne semaine, prenez soins de vous_

_XXX_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Maria** : Je sais que cette fiction n'est pas drôle et je te rassure, elle n'est pas fait pour l'être ! mdr. En effet je publierai les jeudis cette fiction. Bisouxx et merci

**Rosenoire** : Tu me connais ! Je n'arrive pas a écrire des fictions « toutes jolies toute rose… » pour moi il n'y a pas d'intérêt car ce que j'aime c'est m'attaquer à des sujets délicats… je sais je suis space lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Nila ( Niale)** : Viiiiiiiii je savais pour les hormones de grossesse lol En tout cas je te remercie tout plein pour ta review ! Bisouxxx

**Léa** : Je te promet de faire un Harry end ! La fiction sera assez courte, assez sombre aussi mais elle finira bien ! Contente ? Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Garla Sama** : Salut mon minette ( nouveau surnom made in moi !) Bon je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu au pas à tes questions … il me semble que si mais dans le doute je vais y répondre à nouveau. « Les Silences de Jades » sont toujours d'actualité ! Postée le vendredi qui suivra le dernier chapitre de l'Inacceptable. Pour les prénoms du garçon de cette fiction… je t'en ai proposé deux hier mais il n'y a encore rien de décisif … snif. Oui, je te promet un Happy end parce que je ne peux pas me passer de tes review lol. Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Malilite** : Je sais que j'ai déçu plus d'une personne en faisant de cette fiction une drama. Mais il a toujours était question qu'il en soit ainsi et c'est pour cela que j'ai mis une note le précisant car apparemment peut de personne avait fait attention au genre de cette fiction. J'espère quand même ne pas te décevoir. Bisouxx et merci du fond du cœur de me lire

**Lyly **: voilààààà maintenant tu sais ce qu'a le bébé ! Pas trop décu j'espère ? nonnonnon pas me tuer ! Bisoux

**Darkiliane** : Bah alors la miss, on ne s'enregistre même plus ? Vilaine va ! Bon, je suis pressée de te revoir sur msn pour finir notre baiser animal ! ( loin du regard de Shini) Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ali angel** : en effet, tu risques de pleurer à ce chapitre et je m'en excuse par avance. Mais je te comprends, je suis comme toi. J'aime les fiction triste, même si ca me fait pleurer. On est pas normales ! Bisouxxxxxxx


	4. Comme J'ai Mal

**Chapitre 4** : Comme J'ai Mal

J'ai mal au dos.

J'ai mal partout à vrai dire.

J'ouvre doucement les paupières et le soleil matinal pénètre dans la baie vitrée du salon, reflétant ses rayons magnifiques sur le carrelage blanc chiné de cette pièce dans laquelle j'ai passé la nuit.

Mes yeux me piquent et la peau de mon visage me tiraille.

Je sais que c'est les larmes salées qui ont séchées sur mes joues qui l'on rendu si sensible. Je passe la paume de ma main sur mes pommettes pour les débarrasser de tout cet iode. J'ai tellement pleuré hier que mon corps doit être entièrement vidé de larmes. Je ne me souvient pas avoir déjà pleuré de la sorte.

Ca fait mal vous savez …

Ca fait mal de se sentir abandonné par tous…. Abandonné par lui …

Sur la table basse du salon, la tasse de chocolat qu'il m'avait préparé n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le liquide lacté est maintenant froid et je me contente de regarder cette tasse comme si j'y trouvais un intérêt particulier. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je la regarde pour ne pas avoir à penser à mes problèmes.

Mais les problèmes prennent bien vite le dessus et je me lasse de regarder cette stupide tasse immobile.

Je me lève du canapé et je gémis de douleur quand mes jambes se mettent à me porter. J'ai vraiment dormi dans une position inconfortable mais je ne regrette pas. C'est ma punition pour avoir chassé mon mari .. Je l'ai attendu en vain toute la nuit…

Je sort du salon et je gravit les marches de l'escalier qui me conduisent à l'étage et à la salle de bain.

Une bonne douche bien chaude me fera du bien.

Je règle la température de l'eau et je me glisse dans la douche.

Mon regard tombe irrémédiablement sur mon ventre engrossé et je ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux plus pleurer. Plus jamais …

Je vais être père.

Père d'un enfant anormal comme dirait Drago mais père quand même. C'est quelque chose de unique que nous a offert la vie et je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette chance. C'est peut être le seul enfant à nous qu'il nous sera possible d'avoir. Et lui, il voudrait que j'avorte ? Il voudrait que je l'abandonne ….

Je n'ai jamais eut de parents pour me prendre dans les bras ni même pour me conter des histoires de cape et d'épée le soir avant que vienne le moment de me coucher. J'ai été privé des plus beaux moments de l'enfance. De ce qui fait que cette période de la vie reste à jamais gravée quelque part, au fond de nos cœur et de nos mémoires.

S'il n'étaient pas morts, mes parents ne m'auraient jamais abandonnés. Trisomique ou non, ils m'auraient gardé auprès d'eux et ils m'auraient chéri du mieux qu'ils puissent le faire …

A mon tour, je n'abandonnerai pas mon enfant. Je ne mettrai pas un terme à sa vie sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ca veux dire « comme les autres ? ». Cette expression est stupide ! Personne n'est comme les autres ! On est tous différents à notre manière ! Il y a six milliards d'êtres humains sur cette planète et aussi sûrement que je m'appelle Harry Potter, on est tous différents ! J'en suis persuadé … Alors il n'en sera pas autrement de mon enfant. Il ne sera peut-être pas _normal_ mais il ne sera pas plus différent que moi ou que n'importe quel badaud qui marche dans la rue.

Il a le droit de vivre. Et il vit déjà à l'intérieur de moi. Qui est Drago pour se permettre de vouloir lui retirer la vie sous prétexte qu'il a une maladie génétique ? Sa connerie à lui est congénitale et ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le tuer …

Bon… Je crois qu'il faut que je me calme et pas qu'un peu.

Je suis en train de perdre les pédales et si je n'arrête pas immédiatement je vais foncer droit dans un mur.

Si j'en arrive à dire que Dray est con … rien ne va plus… C'est la personne la plus intelligente qu'il ma été permis de rencontré. En général il a toujours un raisonnement objectif. Je ne serai pas juste avec lui si je venais à baver derrière son dos. En vérité je l'aime… Et s'il y a un con ici c'est moi ! Pour l'avoir jeter à la porte hier soir… Je regrette tellement.

Je rince la mousse qui formait un nuage de milliards de petites bulles dans mes cheveux, en prenant bien soin de ne pas en mettre dans mes yeux.

J'avais raison : cette douche m'a fait du bien. Elle a au moins eut le bénéfice de me réveiller et de me tirer de l'état de torpeur dans laquelle j'étais depuis mon réveil.

Je stoppe l'arrivée d'eau et je sort de la douche en enfilant un peignoir qui est accroché derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Puis j'attrape une serviette éponge et je me ressui énergiquement les cheveux pour qu'il mettent le moins de temps possible à sécher.

La maison est vide.

Elle n'a jamais été aussi vide et je sais que c'est son absence qui me donne cette impression étrange. Mais j'essaie de rester optimiste. Drago reviendra ! J'en suis persuadé.

Je sort de la salle de bain et je me dirige vers la chambre où mon regard tombe sur la couette toute désordonnée. La dernière fois où je me suis couché sur ce lit, c'était pour faire l'amour avec Drago, loin de toute les préoccupations de cette maladie que porte mon enfant.

Mon cœur se serre davantage alors que je m'assois sur le rebord du lit, posant mes yeux sur un réveil matin qui trône majestueusement sur la table de chevet de Drago. Ce dernier m'indique qu'il est presque onze heure. A cette heure-ci, Drago est au Ministère. Il rentre toujours à ma maison pour midi trente, le temps d'avaler un petit quelque chose et de passer quelques heures ensemble.

Je me plaît de croire qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent des autres jours. Hier il s'agissait d'une dispute violante certes mais j'ai la conviction qu'il reviendra. Je le sais…

Je m'habille aussi rapidement que possible prenant bien soin de sélectionner des vêtements amples pouvant dissimuler mon ventre gonflé. J'ai toujours un peu honte d'être un homme et de porter la vie à l'intérieur de moi . C'est tellement .. improbable !

Une fois vêtu du mieux que je pu, je descends au rez-de-chaussée et prends ma veste que je jette sur mes épaules avant de sortir à l'extérieur, n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège que Hermione m'a appris il y a de ca bien des années.

Je vais aller à l'épicerie du coin pour acheter de quoi mitonner quelque chose que Drago appréciera. Je sais bien que tout ne s'arrangera pas en deux coup de cuillère à pot mais je crois sérieusement que nos esprits étaient trop échauffés pour pouvoir résonner correctement. Ce midi on pourra discuter plus calmement et tout reviendra en ordre.

* * *

C'est les bras chargés d'un paquet en papier kraft que je rentre à la maison. Il me reste encore un peu de temps pour préparer quelque chose pour le repas.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et je pose mon fardeau sur le comptoir avant de tout ranger dans les placards.

Mais c'est alors que je me fige et j'ai l'impression que mon sang à fait tout le tour de mon corps en quelques secondes. Le peu de couleurs qui coloraient mes joues disparaissent en les laissant parfaitement livides tendis qu'un atroce sentiment de peur s'empare de moi.

La tasse qui contentait le chocolat de la veille est rangée dans le vaisselier de notre cuisine et j'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir nettoyé et rangé à sa place habituelle.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'infiltre dans mes veines et je me dirige vers le salon.

Sur le carrelage quelque chose brille et reflète les rayons du soleil.

Je m'approche et j'accroupis pour voire de quoi il s'agit et mes yeux se gonflent de larmes que je ne peux retenir de couler le long de mes joues.

Ma main se tends vers mon alliance que j'ai retiré hier avant de la balancer dans la maison. Je m'empare de cet anneau et le glisse le long de mon annulaire droit, là où il n'aurait jamais du être retiré.

Je me redresse et mon cœur se serre encore plus quand je constate que la table basse du salon est vide.. Rien ne repose dessus.

Drago est revenu à la maison et je n'étais pas là pour l'accueillir et m'excuser de mon comportement intolérable.

Je sais que je me suis très mal conduit hier. Jamais ne n'aurai dû le chasser de la maison. Après tout cette demeure m'appartient tout autant qu'à lui.

Je sèche mes larmes d'un revers de main et je m'apprête à montrer les escaliers pour aller à sa rencontre. Il doit forcément être dans la salle de bain ou dans la chambre.

Silencieusement et luttant contre ses maudites larmes qui menacent encore de submerger mes joues, je gravit les escaliers lentement.

J'appréhende nos retrouvailles. Comment vont-elles être ? Froides sans aucun doute… Je l'imagine mal me regardant avec un grand sourire et moi me blottir tout contre lui et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Me blottir contre lui, ce n'est pas l'envie que m'en manque vous savez. Il n'y a que ses bras que savent me réconforter. Il n'y a que son odeur qui sache m'apaiser. Il n'y a que lui qui sache me consoler…

La dernière marche me semble insurmontable. J'ai l'impression de me trouver en face de l'Everest. Comme si cette ultime épreuve, cette ultime barrière me séparant de lui, devint soudainement inaccessible…

Pourtant, je trouve malgré tout la force de surmonter l'insurmontable mais une peur grandit en moi et me prive de tous mes moyens. La maison est étrangement calme… Silencieuse.

Drago n'est pas dans la salle de bain. La porte de cette dernière est ouvert et Drago ne laisse jamais la porte de la salle de bain ouverte ! Même quand il se brosse simplement les dents. C'est une habitudes qu'il a depuis toujours et je me suis souvent amusé à le taquiner à ce sujet.

Je me dirige donc vers la chambre. Il ne peut que être là, à m'attendre…

Je l'imagine déjà allongé à plat ventre en travers du lit, les jambes repliées en angle droit et un livre posé avec désinvolture sur la couette alors qu'il aurait la tête reposée dans ses mains. J'entrerai dans la chambre et il tournerait sa tête vers moi comme jadis … Il m'offrirait un sourire à tomber par terre et il retirerait ses lunettes sans monture qu'il a l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il lit. Il les poserait, soigneusement repliées, sur sa table de chevet avant de claquer son livre qu'il pousserait un peu plus loin, me faisant une place pour une invitation silencieuse à prendre position dans ses bras….

Mais du seuil de cette chambre où je me situe je m'aperçoit que rien n'est comme je l'avait imaginé. Le lit est impeccablement refait ( Drago ne supportant pas les couettes défaites, je suppose qu'il s'est chargé de remettre ca en ordre) et une feuille de papier blanche est posée sur mon oreiller.

La peur me dévore encore plus et chaque mouvement que je fait pour m'emparer de cette page me semble demander un effort considérable.

J'ai mal …

Ma main se ferme sur le papier râpeux et mes yeux se portent directement vers le haut de la page.

C'est une lettre…. Comme je l'avais craint…

Je n'ai pas besoin de lire mon nom en haut à gauche pour savoir qu'elle m'est destinée.

Mes mains serrent tellement fort ce parchemin qu'il est froissé et même déchiré à plusieurs endroits.

Mes yeux brouillés de larmes parcourent chaque mot, chaque ligne de cette missive douloureuse.

Je sans mon cœur se fendre en deux …

Ca fais mal ….

_Harry_

_J'aurai préfère te trouver à la maison quand je suis passé plutôt que d'être contraint à te dire tout ca par écrit. Mais je n'ai pas le choix et je ne fais que respecter les tiens. Tu as voulu que je m'en aille…_

_Je me dis qu'au fond ce n'est peut être pas plus mal. Il est évidant que nous n'avons plus les mêmes objectifs pour cette vie qui autrefois était la nôtre. _

_Es tu certain de ton choix ? Celui qui consiste à garder cet enfant dire ….différent…_

_Si c'est le cas saches que je regrette profondément. Mais tu t'engages sur une voix dans laquelle je ne peux pas te suivre. Je ne me sens pas près pour cela. Pas près à assumer la responsabilité d'un enfant comme celui-ci et …j'en suis navré._

_Pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir donner naissance à cet enfant ? Il souffrira toute sa vie et tu souffrira de ne pas pouvoir le soulager, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Si tu décide de garder cet enfant Harry, tu cours à ta propre perte et je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi. Pourtant, Dieu sait comme je t'aime… Tu le sais toi aussi n'est ce pas ?_

_Réfléchit Harry… Je t'en supplie, réfléchit … _

_Si…il s'avère que mettre au monde cet enfant est vraiment ce que tu souhaite, je crois qu'il sera difficile de continuer de vivre ensemble. Cela serait au dessus de mes forces. _

_En attendant, je pense prendre quelques jours de solitude et un peu de recul par rapport à tout ca. Pour y réfléchir. Réfléchir à nous deux aussi. A notre situation… _

_Mais je t'en pris…. Réfléchis toi aussi…._

_Je t'aime_

_Dray_

La lettre glisse entre mes doigts et elle chute sur le sol. Je la regarde tomber avec légèreté avant qu'elle se finisse sa course sur le parquet.

J'ai mal ….

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol et mon corps est secoué de sanglots bruyants qui m'empêchent de respirer et qui résonnent dans cette chambre comme un affreux requiem à notre couple…

Il m'abandonne au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui…

J'ai mal …

Il me demande de choisir entre notre couple et cet enfant qui est le notre. Cet enfant que nous avons conçu avec et par amour.

Il me demande de tuer une fois encore… Comme je n'avais pas fait assez de victimes durant la dernière guerre…

Comment lui expliquer que je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec le sentiment terrible d'avoir tuer mon enfant ! Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs ? Je n'aurai sur ma propre vie jamais plus qu'un regard condescendant. Celui d'un lâche. D'un père qui a avorté son enfant pour choisir la solution de facilité qui ne chamboulerait pas trop sa petite bien trop ordonnée.

Comment lui faire comprendre que si j'avorte, je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte du reflet que j'y verrai. Cette vie ne serait que mensonge. Je le sais… Je ferai semblant d'aller bien et mon entourage serait ravie. Mais au plus profond de moi, je me sentirai déjà mort, déjà vide…

Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant… Dans un cas comme dans l'autre plus rien ne sera comme avant

Et puis ces larmes …. Merlin arrêtez les !

Je frappe rageusement mon poing contre le plancher et une douleur vive me transperce la main.

Aussi paradoxal que cela semble l'être, cette douleur à le don de me calmer un petit peu. Je ressuis mes larmes et je me redresse sur le lit.

Je m'allonge à la place de Drago et je plonge ma tête dans son oreiller où je m'enivre de son odeur épicée et lénifiante.

Si je garde cet enfant, jamais plus je ne pourrai sentir cette odeur sur sa peau blafarde. Jamais plus mes mains s'agripperont à ses hanches lors de nos rapports charnels. Et sa bouche dans mon cou…. Elle aime me lécher, me sucer, se délecter de la douceur de ma peau et remonter lentement pour aller mordiller mon oreille. Lorsque que Dray me fait cela je frémit tout le temps… Il sais que j'en raffole et il en profite…

J'aime répondre à ses caresses. J'aime plus que tout le sentir se mouvoir sensuellement au dessus de moi alors que ses iris son dilatées par le plaisir. Elles sont tellement dilatées que le gris de son regard électrique est presque invisible. Il ne forme qu'une fine auréole métallique qui borde superbement son regard devenu noir, devenu désir… Et à chaque fois qu'il me prends, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je me perds dans toute cette noirceur si inhabituelle avec lui. Je me perds dans ses bras, sous sa peau, sous sa bouche et ses baisers si délicieux.

Nous ne formons plus qu'un et ensemble nous créons un monde qui n'est que luxure, amour et sensualité. Un monde où nous n'avons plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Mais ce monde n'existera plus.

Je l'aurais brisé en lui annonçant vouloir garder cet enfant…

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire et je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je pleure ces instants passés ensemble et qui appartiennent peut être déjà au passé. Je pleure de l'avoir chassé.

Je pleure son absence….

* * *

_**Petite définition** :_

_Trisomie 21 : C'est une maladie qui se caractérise par les présence de 3 chromosomes sur la paire 21 ( au lieu de deux). Ce petite chromosome déclenche de nombreux problèmes : un retard mental notamment et une physionomie assez reconnaissable : des pieds gonflés, une langue volumineuse, un visage assez singulier …. Cette maladie s'accompagne souvent de problème viscéraux comme : malformation du cœur, augmentation du volume de la rate et du foie, problème de transit intestinal, présence d'eau dans le cerveau…. Maladie très lourde a gérer pour les proches, les trisomique 21 sont des personnes TRES affectueuses mais qui doivent être encadré dans des structures d'accueil spécialisée ! Il s'agit d'une maladie INCURABLE que l'on détecte à l'amniocentèse ( cf chapitre 2)._

_Kikoo mes petits n'amours de lecteurs !_

_Voilà le chapitre 4 prends fin sur une note très joyeuse comme vous vous en apercevrez !_

_Je suis désolée par avance pour toutes les fautes que contient ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire bétalecté et je sais que ca doit se ressentir._

_Vous savez quoi ? Je suis perdue ! Perdue parce que je vais devoir prendre une décision pour Harry et avec toutes vos reviews, je ne suis plus certaines que ma décision initiale est la bonne. Je ne suis plus certaine de faire le bon choix pour Harry et son enfant… J'aurai tendance et être un peu égoïste comme dirai Dray et j'aimerai choisir la solution la plus juste mais j'ai l'impression qu'aucune de ces solutions de ne soit ! Je me dis que avoir un enfant malade de trisomie ce n'est pas si triste … Que l'enfant est viable et qu'il a la droit de vivre ! D'un autre coté je me dis que c'est peut être lui imposer une épreuve difficile et que si je met au monde l'enfant de Harry c'est dans le seul but égoïste de lui faire plaisir. En fait, je n'arrive pas a rester objective tout simplement …._

_Le chapitre 5 sera pas joyeux non plus mais c'est une DRAMA AVEC HAPPY END ( je ne vous dis pas que ca va finirent en « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ») mais la situation sera … arrangée !_

_Donc pour ceux qui sont encore en état de continuer cette fiction (au fils des chapitre je perds des lecteurs .. snif) je dis à la semaine prochaine !_

_Bisouxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Maria **: En effet, ce chapitre est une torture ! Autant pour toi, que pour Harry et moi ! Ce n'st vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas facile à écrire la suite tu sais ! Bisouxxxxxxxx et merci

**Garla Sama** : Kikoo la miss. Tu sais je suis de ton avis, Je considère que l'avortement volontaire est une meurte mais aussi une chance et une avancée considérable dans les droits de la femme que d'avoir un contrôle de la procréation. Certes, tu me dira qu'avec tous les moyens de contraception il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis mais .. que veux tu. Comme tu l'as dit, j'aime mélanger les genre et j'aime m'attaquer à des sujet qui font un peu « polémique ». Ici il s'agit de l'interruption thérapeutique de grossesse et a t'on le droit de « sélectionner nos enfants ? » …. C'est pas facile à répondre à cette question n'est ce pas ? Mais comme l'as dit Drago, n'est ce pas un peu égoïste de la part de Harry de vouloir mettre au monde ce gosse à tout prix ? Pfou…. Compliqué ! Pour le prénoms de l'enfant, j'hésite. J'hésite entre les deux ouvertures qui s'offrent à Harry …. Mettre au monde le bébé ou, finalement, l'avorter …. Je dois te dire que je suis… perdue et je n'arrive pas vraiment à trancher. Mais il est certain que les prénoms que tu m'a proposé seront ceux que je garderai peut importe le solution du problème ! Bisouxxxxxxx

**Rosenoire** : Kikoo la miss ! Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review ! La suite la semaine prochaine de toute façon ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Darky** : hééééé ma chérie ! Oué je suis une sadique en bonne slashiste qui se le doit ! On ne me changera jamais je crois ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lyly **: en effet, c'est la raison pour laquelle il faut me laisser la vie sauve ! lol Je te remercie et je t'embrasse

**Malilite** : Comme je l'ai dis en fin de chapitre je ne sais pas quelle décision je vais prendre pour Harry. Je suis un peu comme lui, seule avec ce bébé sur les bras et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place et c'est une chose que je pense réussir à faire pour le mieux mais je n'arrive pas a trancher …. J'ai lu ton site et ton témoignage poignant. Et j'ai vécu ce que vit Harry ! De part mon travail dans un cabinet de gynéco obstétrique, j'ai vu une maman être dans le cas de Harry et je sais que cette mère ( dont c'était le premier enfant) à avorté car elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ce bébé malade. Est ce une bonne chose de mettre au monde cet enfant si c'est pour, inconsciemment, lui reprocher toute sa vie les virages difficile que doivent endurer les parents ? Comme je l'ai dis à Garla Sama, l'IVG et l'ITG sont une chance inestimable que la femme a acquise au cours des siècles. Ne devrait-on pas réfléchir sérieusement quant à l'opportunité et à cette chance que nous avons de …. Contrôler nos naissances… Pfou … difficile, sincèrement c'est un choix que personne ne devrai jamais avoir à faire.

**Ali angel** : Kikoo, je te remercie tout tout plein pour cette review. Oui chapitre triste, fiction triste et sujet sensible ! C'est tout moi ca ! lol Bisouxx et merci

**Nani** : kikoo ! Je tiens à te remercier pour cette longue review ! En effet cette fiction ne remonte pas le moral ! Comment je fais pour trouver des sujets de fiction comme celui-ci ? Je m'inspire de mon vécu ! J'essaie de me mettre à la place des personnage et de faire des fictions « polémiques » c'est quelque chose que j'adore. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour faire un peu cogiter les lecteurs sur un sujet pas vraiment agréable ! Tu me trouve cruelle ? Pas moi ! Je trouve que c'est une façon comme une autre d'ouvrir l'esprit à des situations possibles car dans la vie tout n'est jamais blanc ou noir ! C'est toujours un camaïeu de gris plus ou moins foncé ! Si j'étais à la place de Harry qu'est ce que je ferai ? Je me suis toujours décrit comme 100 Gryffondor mais pour la première fois peut être que je serai lâche et que j'avorterai …Ou peut être est ce du courage que de réussir à avorter …. Hum … difficile à dire. Bisouxxx et merci encore pour ta review

**Léa** : Kikoo ma cocotte ! Alors, ce chapitre t'as plus .. Je l'espère en tout cas ! Bisouxx et merci


	5. Quand il Faut se Jeter à L'eau

**Chapitre 5** : Quant il faut se jeter à l'eau

Le temps me parait bien long, bien monotone subitement. C'est comme si la vie venait de perdre sa saveur délicate, celle que je me plaisais à déguster lorsque j'étais avec Dray. Pourtant, je devrais m'y être habitué à ce goût acre, cet arrière goût désagréable et comparable à une remontée de bile qui me brûle l'œsophage. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, la vie a toujours été cruelle avec moi. J'ai été bien naïf et stupide de penser qu'un jour il en serait autrement.

La vie ne m'aime pas ! Et je le lui rends bien, je la déteste moi aussi…

Mutuellement nous n'avons que mépris l'un pour l'autre et quelque fois je lui demande pourquoi elle ne me lâche pas, pourquoi la vie ne veux t-elle pas me refouler et m'abandonner à une mort qui serai bien salvatrice et bien plus douce que toutes ces épreuves qu'elle continue à me faire endurer malgré moi.

Je n'ai jamais obtenu de réponses à ces questions.

Alors je continue de vivre. Ou non, je survis plutôt… Après tout, j'ai toujours était le Survivant alors pourquoi ca changerait ?

Quand j'ai eu conscience de cette petite vie grandissant à l'intérieur de moi je me suis tout de suite réjouit. Mais ce n'était encore qu'une manœuvre sournoise de cette vie si tortueuse afin de me faire souffrir davantage.

Cette grossesse qui aurait dût être un cadeau du ciel, j'en viens à la maudire. A me maudire de ne pas être assez courageux pour ouvrir enfin les yeux et regarder en face le triste destin qui se tisse pour cet enfant pas comme les autres.

Courage d'avorter ?

Courage de mettre au monde cet enfant ?

Lâcheté de l'euthanasie ?

Egoïsme de vouloir imposer une vie cruelle à un enfant innocent ?

Je suis totalement perdu.

Les mots de Drago résonnent à mes oreilles comme une triste marche funèbre de notre couple déjà obsolète.

Que dois-je faire Merlin ?

Suis-je vraiment égoïste au point de vouloir faire endurer des épreuves si difficiles à cet enfant qui est le mien ? C'est ce que me reproche Drago… D'être égoïste, de ne voir dans cette grossesse pathologique que mon propre intérêt tout en fermant les yeux sur les problèmes de mon enfant. De notre enfant… Oui, peut être suis-je vraiment égoïste …

Mon rôle de père est de protéger ma progéniture. Est-ce que si j'avorte on peut considérer ça comme une « protection », un pseudo sauvetage du bébé qui sera toute sa vie rejeté par une société trop parfaite. Il est vrai que la société dans laquelle on évolue à un regard plutôt néfaste sur les personnes un peu trop grosse, un peu trop maigre, un peu trop blond, un peu trop brun… Un peu trop trisomique aussi … Pour elle, la société, il faudrait être parfait ! Et Merlin sait que la perfection n'existe pas ! Mais nous sommes conditionné par cette société, c'est elle qui nous rejette, décide de notre vie sociale, de ce qui est normal ou anormal, de ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Elle régit quotidiennement nos vies sans que l'on s'en aperçoive et ce petit bébé que je porte, viens la narguer ! Ce petit bébé emmerde cette société trop sélective !

Je me retourne, allongé sur le lit et encore tout habillé. Puis j'enfonce davantage ma tête dans l'oreiller de Drago que je sert tout contre mon visage, tellement fort que j'ai un peu de mal à respirer. Mais cet oreiller porte encore son odeur et tout le temps que je peux m'enivrer de cette odeur, je me dis que le destin de m'a pas entièrement abandonné.

Je me raccroche à cet oreiller parfumé comme à une miette d'espoir que je ne veux pas voir disparaître. C'est en quelques sorte ma bouée de sauvetage et ce pour une raison que j'ignore totalement.

Il m'a abandonné, mon mari ! Celui qui avait prêté serment de rester à mes cotés pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Il m'a abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Maintenant que je suis seul dans notre grand lit conjugal, je m'ennuie à mourir de sa présence, de ses caresses, de son souffle sur ma peau enflammée.

Je m'ennuie de lui comme que je ne me suis jamais ennuyé de personne. La solitude qui a pris sa place dans mon cœur me glace le sang à chaque instant tellement j'ai peur de ne jamais le revoir passer la porte de notre maison pour venir me serrer à nouveau dans ces bras.

Mais ne comprends t-il pas, mon Drago ? J'ai l'impression d'être un taureau dans une arène de corrida. Je vois les gens autour de moi qui m'observent, qui m'épient de leur regard de vautour et je sais que je n'ai aucune échappatoire. Ils attendent que je prenne ma décision… Dois-je foncer tête baissée au risque de me rompre la nuque ou bien dois-je me terrer apeuré, terrorisé, dans un petit coin sombre pour écouter ce que me scande cette foule impatience.

Ils veulent tous que j'avorte. Ils me disent tous que c'est la meilleure des solutions, que c'est la seule façon pour moi de sauver mon couple mais … ca ferai de moi un assassin ! Toute ma vie durant je conserverai l'image de moi comme celle du père qui a tué son bébé… C'est affreux … Vous ne trouvez pas ?

J'ai déjà entendu parler de sélection naturelle… Il parait que Dame Nature se charge elle-même de faire avorter les enfants (plutôt les embryons) qui, s'ils étaient vivants, souffriraient beaucoup trop ou seraient viables à peine quelques heures. Des fois j'ai envie de hurler à cette même Dame Nature de faire correctement son travail ! J'aimerai qu'elle vienne elle-même me prendre mon enfant. Ca serait tellement plus facile ainsi … Drago serait tout contente et moi je ne me verrai pas comme un père ignoble près à tuer son gosse.

Vous rendez vous compte de ce que je dis ? Oui, je pris secrètement pour que cet enfant quitte mon corps au plus vite. Je pris secrètement pour un avortement spontané, naturel, contre lequel je ne pourrai rien faire et part lequel ma vie retrouverai peut être de son sens initial.

J'ai honte ! Je me fais honte et je me dégoûte au plus profond de moi-même. C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis ne pas avoir d'intégrité. Je ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces Mangemorts qui aiment plus que tout répandre le sang. Je ne vaux pas mieux parce que, comme eux, je souhaite voire quelqu'un mourir… Mon propre enfant …

J'entends des bruits de pas monter les escaliers je ne prends même pas la peine de me faire la moindre illusion quant à l'hypothèse que ce soit Drago. Cela fait plus qu'une semaine qu'il m'a abandonné, une semaine durant laquelle, tous les jours, je me dis qu'il va revenir et qu'il ne reviens jamais. Je n'ai que cette lettre qui me nargue, qui m'attriste à chaque fois que mes yeux s'accrochent aux mots douloureux qui y sont écrits.

Mais cette fois je sais que ce n'est pas Drago et quand une voix douce et féminine retenti à mes oreilles, je me félicite intérieurement d'avoir identifié cette personne à l'instant même où je l'ai entendu gravir les marches.

« Harry, ca va ? »

Hermione s'assois sur le rebord de mon lit et je ne prends ni la peine de lui répondre, ni celle de me tourner vers elle pour rencontrer ses yeux noisettes et larmoyants.

Hermione pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps. Elle essai de me le cacher mais je la connais par cœur depuis toutes ces années passées ensemble à Poudlard. Elle pleure beaucoup et je sais que je suis la cause de toutes ses larmes.

Elle me caresse l'épaule et ca me fait du bien. Ca me réchauffe le cœur de me savoir tout de même soutenu.

Je sais que Hermione comprends ce que je peux ressentir. C'est une mère et elle sait ce que c'est de porter un enfant. Je suppose que l'idée d'avoir un enfant comme le mien lui a traversé l'esprit. Elle est tellement intelligente.

« Harry ? »

Sa voix est inquiète et pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage je me tourne vers elle mais continue de serrer le coussin de Dray dans mes bras, tendrement callé contre mon torse.

« Ca va ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas sachant qu'au moindre son de ma voix je vais fondre larmes dans ses bras. Alors je me contente de hausser les épaules et elle me sourit tristement.

« Tu as mangé ? » me dit elle de sa voix toujours fluette

Cette fois je tourne ma tête de gauche à droite et dans ses yeux s'allume une lueur colérique que je lui connais tellement ! Je sais que je vais avoir droit à un serment à la Granger comme je disais dans le temps ! (Temps si lointain maintenant …)

« C'est pas sérieux Harry ! Bon que tu sois d'accord ou non tu viens avec moi ! Je ne compte pas rester là, les bras croisés à te regarder dépérir ! Tu vas vivre avec nous !

- Non, bredouillai-je. Je vais rester là au cas où Dra…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne reviendra pas ! Me coupe t-elle. Maintenant il faut savoir ce que tu veux Harry ! Soit tu veux garder cet enfant et tu t'en donnes les moyens en te ressaisissant et en te nourrissant, soit tu préfère avorter auquel cas tu vas te dépêche de prendre rendez vous à Ste Mangouste. Mais moi, je ne continue pas à t'ignorer et à faire semblant que tout va très bien ! »

Sa phrase me fait mal et mes yeux s'embuent un petit peu. Alors je me redresse pour lui cacher les larmes et je préfère descendre les escaliers pour aller me blottir dans le sofa du salon.

En haut je l'entends s'agiter. Il y a des placards qui s'ouvrent et qui se claquent mais je ne fais pas un seul mouvement, les yeux rivés sur mon alliance.

Plus le temps passe et plus je sens mes forces m'abandonner. Ai-je encore vraiment envie de cet enfant ? Et si il vient à naître est ce que je serai assez fort pour l'élever toute ma vie sans lui reprocher d'avoir anéantie le couple de ses parents. Je sais que non… L'amour que je porte à Drago est tellement grand que je ne pourrai jamais voir cet enfant que comme celui qui m'a volé mon petit Dragon…

Ce n'est pas sain comme relation père/enfant n'est ce pas ? Car après tout, cet enfant n'a jamais demandé à naître …

A nouveau je suis totalement perdu …

Hermione descend les escaliers et elle vient prendre place dans le sofa juste à mes cotés. Je relève mes yeux vers elle et je sais que le vert émeraude de mes iris est maintenant totalement assombri par la douleur.

Je trouve tout de même le courage de lui poser cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un petit moment

« 'Mione, Si tu étais à ma place, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? »

Ses yeux se fixent sur le tapis coloré qui jonche le sol et je le vois hésitante. Je sais qu'elle aurait préféré se dérober plutôt que d'avoir à répondre. Mais je dois savoir …

« Harry je…

- Réponds sincèrement ….

- Je crois que… j'avorterai … »

Je me réfugie dans ses bras et y pleure sans retenu. Je savais que c'est ce qu'elle aurait répondu.

« Je … Je crois aussi… que...que...que… je vais le faire » pleurai-je...

* * *

**4 jours plus tard **

Il arriva devant la maison qui était également la sienne mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il y habitait, il hésitait à en franchir la porte redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

D'un pas lourd et craintif, il gravit les quelques marches du perron puis il sortit sa clé qu'il fit pivoter dans la serrure. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il leva les sortilèges supplémentaires qui protégeaient cette demeure des visites indésirables ….

Doucement, il poussa la porte et cette dernière grinça singulièrement.

Repoussant une mèche qui tombait sur son front large, il entra dans la maison, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le silence…

C'est la première chose qu'il remarqua. Un silence anormalement lourd, pesant…. Presque terrifiant, angoissant.

Il décida de l'ignorer alors qu'il s'avança dans le salon tout aussi vide que les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Cette maison semblait figée. Tout était bien trop calme, bien trop ordonné … C'était presque à se demander si quelqu'un vivait ici… Pourtant il y aurait dû un avoir une personne… Ne l'avait-elle pas entendu entrer ?

Drago soupira alors qu'il mit de l'eau dans une bouilloire électrique qu'il mit à chauffer. Harry devait probablement dormir au premier étage et il allait lui apporter une tasse de thé. Ca lui ferait sûrement plaisir.

Il sortit donc deux tasses identiques dans lesquelles il pris soins de mettre un sachet de thé à la menthe : celui que Harry préférait.

Une fois que la bouilloire eut émit un sifflement lui indiquant que l'eau était prête, Drago acheva de terminer la préparation du thé en versant l'eau dans les tasses. Puis il posa ces dernières sur un plateau qu'il prit en main avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Les marches en bois grincèrent sous son poids. Il pensa que ce son désagréable alerterait peut être Harry…

Il essayait de se le cacher, mais il craignait par dessus tout les retrouvailles avec son mari. Ils s'étaient quittés plus d'une semaine auparavant et sur un coup de tête certainement et il avait toutes les raisons pour appréhender ces retrouvailles.

La lettre qu'il avait laissée à Harry avant de se retirer dans un hôtel de Londres ne faisait que renforcer la peur de le revoir. Et si Harry ne voulait plus de lui finalement ? Il s'était comporté comme un parfait imbécile et il le savait pertinemment. Jamais il n'aurait dû le laisser, l'abandonner dans son état… Drago s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir agit de la sorte et si Harry venait à le rejeter, il comprendrait parfaitement sa réaction.

Finalement, Drago arriva à l'étage et il se dirigea vers la chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte. Il essaya de se composer un visage jovial, ou du moins agréable, bien que la tristesse tirait chacun de ses traits.

Mais quand il entra dans la chambre, ce fut pour trouver cette dernière entièrement vide. Pas de Harry endormi sur le lit….

Il posa son plateau sur la table de chevet avant de se diriger à la hâte dans la salle de bain. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui. Et plus il cherchait en vain Harry, plus cette horrible impression grandissait en lui…

Paniqué, il se rua dans la chambre où il ouvrit à la volée tous les placards de la pendrie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il constata que les vêtements de Harry ainsi que de nombreux effets personnels avaient disparus.

Harry était parti ….

« MERDE ! »

Drago claqua violemment la porte d'un placard qui se fractura sous le choc

« Putain Harry tu m'as pas fait ca ! Où es tu allé bordel ? »

Il couru vers les escaliers et dans un mouvement trop brusque il renversa le plateau contenant les tasses qui se brisèrent sur le parquet de la chambre, répandant le liquide brûlant qui formait maintenant une grande flaque sur le sol.

Drago n'y prêta aucune attention et il dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait qu'il saisit une grosse poignée de poudre verdâtre qui traînait dans un bocal en verre sur la cheminé.

Il lança la poudre dans l'âtre de cette dernière et aussitôt des grandes flammes vertes s'allumèrent. Drago se plaça au centre de ses flammes qui lui léchèrent agréablement le corps et il cracha presque le lieu de sa destination

« Les Oliviers ! »

Tous se mis à tourner autour de lui et il essayât d'ignorer la nausée qui prenait peu à peu possession de son corps.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il atterrit brutalement sur le sol de ce qui semblait être un salon à l'aspect assez rustique.

« Tiens…. Un revenant ! » Fit une voix féminine sur un ton glacial

Hermione Granger posa son livre sur la table basse de son salon alors qu'elle foudroyait Drago du regard.

Ce dernier se releva et après s'être épousseté brièvement il posa sa question d'un ton tout aussi froid que celui de la jeune femme

« Où est Harry ?

- Si tu ne l'avais pas abandonné tu le saurais !

- Je n'ai aucune leçon de moral à recevoir de ta part Granger ! Où est Ry ?

- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire où il se trouve ? Pendant une semaine où tu ne lui as pas donné signe de vie, ca t'importais peu de savoir ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait…

- OÙ EST HARRY ? »

Hermione sursautaface àla fureur de Drago. Elle ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, depuis le jour où Drago avait mit fin aux jours de son père.

Elle décida de se rasseoir dans le canapé pour essayer de se donner contenance. Drago avait toujours eut plus de caractère qu'elle et si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était se disputer avec l'ancien Serpentard.

« Je ne te dirais pas où est Harry avant que tu ne te sois calmé. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ton comportement ! Tu disparais dans la nature pendant plus d'une semaine et tu n'as même pas la décence de t'excuser ! Sais tu seulement combien Harry a souffert de ton absence ? Tu l'as laissé faire le choix le plus difficile de toute sa vie et tu n'étais même pas là pour le soutenir, pour l'épauler! Tu l'as juste laissé dépérir et tu peux t'estimer heureux que Ron et moi, nous ayons été présent pour le ramasser ton Harry, parce que sinon c'est probablement dans un cimetière qu'il serait en ce moment ! »

Drago avait écouté Hermione sans broncher et sa dernière phrase lui laissa un arrière goût amer qu'il avait du mal à accepter. C'est vrai… Il avait était abominable avec lui…

Il baissa ses yeux argentés sur le sol et continua d'écouter ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire.

« Harry t'aime plus que tu ne l'aimeras jamais ! Dans le cas contraire tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné dans son état. Il t'aime tellement, Drago, qu'il t'a écouté. Il t'aime tellement qu'il a préféré se perdre lui même plutôt que te perdre toi …

- Q… quoi … il quoi … ? » bredouilla Drago

Hermione se leva et alla à la rencontre du blond. Elle posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de celui qui étais jadis son ennemi mais qui, au fils du temps, était devenu un ami précieux.

« Il a avorté … L'intervention a eut lieu ce matin. Harry est à Ste Mangouste …. »

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Bon, voilà ! Il fallait que je prenne une décision et finalement … C'est ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous serez déçu et comme, je l'ai dis dans les RAR, je vous demande sincèrement de prendre la peine de lire le chapitre 6 qui sera en ligne prochainement. S'il vous plaît…_

_J'ai promis un happy end et c'est toujours d'actualité. Je ne rompe jamais mes promesses…_

_J'apprécie toujours d'avoir votre avis dans une review ! Merci d'y penser : )_

_Bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

_**RAR pour les anonymes** _:

Bonjour,

Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser profondément pour cette réponse aux reviews collective mais j'ai eut beaucoup de reviews pour le prétendant chapitre qui disais à peut près la même chose concernant l'avortement. Me voyant pas recopier cinquante fois la même chose, j'ai préféré faite une RAR général où j'expliquerai mes positions.

Il faut savoir que le chapitre 5 est celui que vous attendiez depuis un certain temps, à savoir celui où j'ai pris une décision à la place de Harry.

Doit-il garder son enfant au risque de perdre son couple ?

Doit il au contraire écouter Drago au risque de se perdre lui même ?

Nous avons chacun(e) notre opinion sur la question. Il est donc normal que peut importe la décision prise, un certain nombre d'entre vous seront décu.

A ceux là, je tiens à dire : Prenez la peine le lire le chapitre 6 que je posterai prochainement. Car rien n'est définitif, tout peut encore arrivé et c'est, je crois, le principe de la magie : tout deviens possible.

Je vous demanderai également de ne pas me juger trop sévèrement quant à la décision prise. Des deux maux je pense avoir choisi le moindre? Cela ne veux pas dire qu'a la place de Harry j'aurai agit de la même façon que lui. Cette fiction soulève le problème de l'avortement thérapeutique. Avons nous le droit de choisir qui a le droit de vivre ou non ? Avons nous de droit de jouer à Dieu en choisissant les personnes ayant une chance de vivre ? Et, ce comportement sélectif ne fait-il pas de nous une société discriminatoire ? Autant de questions pour lesquelles nous avons pousse notre propre opinion.

Je ne pense pas être ici pour soulever le débat ou remettre en cause l'opportunité qu'on les femmes de contrôler les grossesses. Il s'agit d'une fiction... Ni plus, ni moins ... Une fictio cruelle et un peu trop réaliste peut etre mais une fiction malgré tout.

Merci énormément à : **léa, bliblou, Soho, malilite, Lapatate, chacha, garla sama, lyly, tit ange 57, maria, eliwan, clotix, lunita Jedusor P-M, Helix, Nani**

**RAR** pour** Iron eyes** : Les critiques négatives sont en effet toujours bonnes a prendre même si je ne partage pas du tout ton avis ! Pour ce qui est des examens médicaux concernant la grossesse je te remercie de tes précision toutefois inutiles. J'ai travaillé pendant deux ans dans un cabinet de gynécologie obstétrique et je crois ne pas me vanter en disant maîtriser parfaitement ce sujet. Seulement, comme tu le dis si bien, j'écris une fiction et je ne suis pas là pour donner des cours de médecine ou des cours de gynéco … Donc j'ai occulté un bon nombre de détails. Pour ce qui est de la réaction des personnages elle me semble tout a fait appropriées… Je suis désolée cependant qu'elles ne te plaisent pas. J'ai, durant mon emploi mentionné ci dessus, côtoyé des grossesse à risque de trisomie. J'ai vu des mères en pleur dans mon bureau hésitant entre l'avortement et garder un enfant malade. Et ca, que ca te plaise ou non c'est la réalité. Quand on annonce à une mère qu'elle est enceinte d'un enfant trisomique, la première chose qu'elle fait c'est pleurer … et non pas courir à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner. La trisomie de type 21 est particulière. Il s'agit d'enfant au physique assez singulier mais très affectueux, avenant… C'est ce qui fait le litige de cette pathologie. Maintenant je retiens bien les indications que tu m'as dit. Je retiens aussi que ce n'étais pas pour me casser et je te répondrai que je n'ai nullement était choqué ou peiné par cette reviews. Je préfère qu'on me dise sincèrement ce que l'on pense de mon travail plutôt que de jouer les faux-cul. Maintenant nous avons des divergence d'opinion concernant les chapitres déjà publiés mais on ne peut jamais mettre tout le monde en accord. Cette fiction ressemble à ce que je voulais écrire, à l'idée que je m'en étais faite et je ne regrette aucun passage que j'ai écris.


	6. Chambre 232

**Chapitre 6** : Chambre 232

Drago poussa vivement les portes battantes de Sainte Mangouste, si bien que le personnel médical le regardait avec des yeux courroucés. Pour qui se prenait cet homme ? Il n'avait décidément aucun respect pour les malades et leur confort à voire tout le boucan qu'il faisait à lui seul.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le comptoir d'accueil où la jeune secrétaire parut tout aussi intimidée par la beauté du patient que par son charisme imposent. Elle lui fit son plus joli sourire avant de s'adresser à lui.

« Bonjour Mon…

- Je viens voire Harry Potter-Malefoy »

La secrétaire parut un instant interloquée par la froideur de la voix de Drago. Aussi ce dernier s'empressa d'ajouter un « s'il vous plaît » un peu tardif.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur c'est impossible. Je peux lui transmettre un message.

- Ecoutez, je suis Drago Potter-Malefoy, son mari. J'estime avoir le droit de le voire !

- Ou…oui, je comprends bien mais… je suis navrée c'est impossible pour l'instant. »

Drago ferma les yeux comme pour se calmer et il posa ses mains à plat sur le rebord du bureau. Il inspira longuement avant de rouvrir les yeux et de ses ancrer dans ceux de la secrétaire. Cette dernière, les joues rosissantes, recula sa chaise.

« Je vais essayer d'une clair une dernière. C'est n'est pas une demande que je vous fait là, Mademoiselle, c'est un ordre. Donnez moi le numéro de la chambre de Harry Potter-Malefoy

- Monsieur je…

- Non ! Non non non je veux le numéro de cette chambre ou je les faites toutes une par une jusqu'à ce que je trouve la sienne !

- Un problème ? »

Un homme au visage plutôt rond et à la carrure impressionnante s'était approché du comptoir et venait de se glisser dans la conversation. Comme tout les médicomages de l'hôpital, il portait une blouse blanche avec son badge sur la poitrine gauche. Mais Drago n'avait nullement eut besoin de regarder le nom de ce médicomage pour le reconnaître. Et c'est avec un reniflement dédaigneux qu'il s'adressa à lui.

« Londubat…. Ca c'est une surprise.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment Malefoy.

- Potter-Malefoy je préfère. »

Neville, qui avait gagné en assurance durant toutes ces années, ne quitta pas le regard glacial de Drago. Il le soutenait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans cet hôpital et qui justifie tes hurlements ?

- Harry est hospitalisé ici et je veux le voire.

- Comme te l'a dis notre charmante secrétaire, ce n'est pas possible.

- Et puis-je au moins en connaître la raison ?

- C'est Harry qui nous a demandé de ne pas te laisser entrer si jamais tu venais à te présenter à l'hôpital. »

Drago fronça les sourcils de peur de comprendre le sens de la dernière phrase prononcée par Londubat. Harry ne voudrait pas le voire ? Mais c'est irréaliste, ca ne tenait pas debout… Bon d'accord il l'avait abandonné pendant une semaine mais il pensait, au contraire, que Harry serait heureux de le revoir.

Est ce que c'était la fin de leur couple ? Est ce que l'opération avait déjà eut lieu et si oui, c'était elle bien passée pour Harry ? Tant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Neville pouvait contempler Dray au naturel. Sans aucun masque de froideur sur le visage. Drago était juste lui. Vulnérable, inquiet, impuissant… Aussi, Néville se permis de déposer sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien ennemi et il fut surpris que ce dernier se laisse faire.

« Un café ? » proposa t-il

Drago accepta sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'idée même de prendre un café en compagnie de Londubat lui semblait saugrenue mais il était tellement anéantie que ses pensées ne trouvaient plus un ordre logique dans sa tête. Il se contentait seulement de suivre Londubat vers une destination encore inconnue. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, l'ancien Gryffondor invita Drago à rentrer dans une pièce qui semblait être la salle de repos. Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil détérioré et beaucoup trop moelleux alors que Neville lui servit une tasse de café fumant.

Drago plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide marron et toussa après en avoir avalé une gorgé. Ce café était tout bonnement infecte….

« Je suis désolé pour Harry et toi. »

Drago leva ses yeux vers Neville et il lui sourit tristement.

« Comme si tu pouvais y être pour quelque chose… L'opération a eut lieu ce matin c'est ca ?

- En faite…. »

Neville baissa la tête comme si ce qu'il avait a dire était particulièrement délicat.

« En fait ? répéta Drago

- Non. L'opération a été repoussée. Quand Harry est arrivé ici il était dans un état déplorable. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Il n'aurait jamais supporté l'intervention. Nous avons donc décidé avec l'équipe de chiruromagie de la décaler dans 2 jours. »

Drago regarda le tapis miteux qui jonchait le sol. Ce dernier était totalement râpé, taché même par endroits et des brûlures de cigarettes étaient apparentes ici et là. Il posa sa tasse sur une table basse tout aussi défraîchie tout en gardant la tête baissée.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il avorte…. »

Sa phrase claqua dans l'air comme une coup de fouet et il entendit Neville s'étouffer à moitié avec son café.

« Pardon ?

- J'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas que Harry avorte. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement.

- Tu es conscient de ce que tu avances Malefoy ?

- Oui, J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur cette maladie. Je sais que… que pour l'enfant ca sera difficile, que la vie sera cruelle avec lui mais…mais laisser Harry avorter serait une bien plus grande erreur.

- Malefoy il …

- Londubat, si tu écorche encore une fois mon nom je t'avada kédavrise sur place !

- Potter-Malefoy…., dit Neville en accentuant bien chaque syllabe, il faut que tu saches que l'enfant peut avoir une espérance de vie très compromise. Les cas les plus graves de trisomie s'accompagnent de nombreuses malformations et l'enfant peut n'être viable que quelques jours….

- Je veux prendre le risque. Pour Harry… »

Neville se leva de son fauteuil et alla déposer sa tasse dans un évier dont l'émail était ébréché. Puis, sans se retourner, il s'adressa à Drago, se demandant si ce qu'il était en train de faire ne constituait pas une entorse au secret médical.

« 232…

- Pardon ?

- Harry est dans la chambre 232. Au second étage, couloir de droite »

Certain que Harry lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir respecté sa demande, Neville entreprit de laver sa tasse tout en gardant un silence presque religieux. Ce qu'il venait de faire était très risqué. A divulguer le numéro de la chambre d'un patient sans son autorisation il commettait une erreur professionnelle et, à ce titre, risquait son poste ainsi que l'amitié que Harry lui portait. En commettant cet acte, il trahissait la confiance de Harry et il se sentait mal d'agir de la sorte. Cependant, le jeu en valait la chandelle et si Drago disait vrai, si Drago voulait vraiment sauver cet enfant, il fallait lui en donner les moyens.

Neville sursauta quand il sentit la main de Drago posée sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher et il pensait même qu'il avait du sortir pour rejoindre son mari alité. Mais non. Drago Potter-Malefoy restait la main posée sur son épaule comme pour le remercier silencieusement. Et puis au bout de quelques secondes il la retira et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de repos.

« Neville ? »

L'homme sourit. C'était peut être la première fois que Drago l'appelait par son prénom.

« Oui ? dit il sans se retourner pour éviter d'avoir à lui faire face.

- Merci … »

Il allait quitter la pièce quand il ajouta finalement

« Oh et puis il faut que je te dise un truc ….

- Quoi encore Malefoy ?

- Ton café…. Il est dégueulasse…. » Drago lui sourit avant de refermer la porte sur lui laissant Neville quelque interloqué mais toutefois rassuré.

Drago Potter-Malefoy avait changé….

* * *

Quand Drago entra dans la chambre 232, il fut d'abord surpris par l'étrange obscurité qui y régnait. Pourtant, au dehors, le soleil hivernal répandait ses rayons éblouissants sur tout le pays.

Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que si tout les volets étaient fermés, c'était parce que Harry dormait paisiblement. Son ventre encore rebondit formait comme une dune dans les draps blancs froissés.

Il prit une chaise qu'il installa silencieusement au chevet du lit de Harry et il s'y assit pour continuer de regarder dormir celui qui était son mari. Une potion à la couleur apparemment violine était reliée au bras de Harry par l'intermédiaire d'une transfusion. Cette dernière s'écoulait goutte à goutte et, pour un raison qu'il ignorait, Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses perles aqueuses qui chutaient inexorablement dans la perfusion.

Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé cette lettre maudite qu'il regrettait plus que tout d'avoir écrite. Il est vrai que, sur le coup, il pensait sincèrement à tout ce qu'il avait écrit mais… Cette semaine de séparation lui avait au moins permis de faire le point sur sa vie, sur son couple et bien évidemment sur cette grossesse pathologique.

Il avait réfléchit aux paroles prononcées par Harry. Il avait essayé de se mettre à sa place et il en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : jamais Harry ne se remettrait d'une telle épreuve. Epreuve doublement difficile de part son absence, son abandon.

Alors oui, il maintenait encore ce qu'il avait dit. Oui cet enfant serait probablement malheureux. Oui il aurait du mal à s'intégrer dans la société, il lui faudrait des structures spécialisées, il ne serait jamais comme tous les autres enfants mais après tout … c'était bien leur enfant …

Harry gesticula dans son sommeil mais ses yeux restèrent hermétiquement clos et Drago avait un moment retenu son souffle de peur de le voir s'éveiller. Le nœud qui s'était subitement formé dans son estomac s'était dissipé dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son mari. Il était, dans son sommeil, digne d'une représentation d'un ange. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait filer son souffle léger et ses sourcils, impeccablement dessinés soulignaient ses yeux fermés en leur donnant une fausse impression de bien être.

Les ténèbres dissimulaient les rougeurs habituelles de ses joues. Ces rougeurs qui s'accentuaient quand, avant, Drago lui murmurait des mots doux au creux de son oreille. Cette rougeur toujours, qui s'étalait et formait des plaques dans son cou lors de leur ébats luxurieux. Dans ces moments là, les pupilles des ses yeux étaient tellement dilatées que le vert émeraude si captivant s'évanouissait presque de son regard.

Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu contempler ce regard, ces yeux… se plonger dans le vert de ses orbes pour y trouver un réconfort unique. Un réconfort que seul Harry était en mesure de lui donner. Pour toutes ces choses et pleins d'autres encore, il l'aimait. Il aimait Harry comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant.

Drago s'accouda sur le lit. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et son dos, maintenant voûté, semblait porter le fardeau de ses erreurs. Il s'était conduit avec Harry de façon épouvantable. Jamais il ne saurait s'il se pardonnerait d'avoir pu l'abandonner. De lui avoir fait endurer tant de choses en plus de sa grossesse pathologique.

A nouveau Harry bougea ce qui fit remuer le matelas. Mais Drago, les yeux fermés ne prit pas la peine de les ouvrir étant persuadé que son époux dormait encore profondément. Il avait l'impression qu'un nuage maléfique planait perpétuellement au dessus de leur couple banni. Leur mariage avait été accueilli par la presse avec une rare froideur. Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier mariage homosexuel mais il fallait croire que le Survivant n'avait pas le droit de s'acoquiner avec le fils d'un Mangemort redoutable. Suite au mariage ils avaient eut affaire à tout un tas de calomnies honteuses, de rumeurs plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Et maintenant que cette période était enfin achevée, leur couple était à nouveau victime du destin qui leur octroyait cet enfant maladif.

Un gémissement plaintif retenti dans la chambre et Drago se redressa subitement.

Harry semblait se réveiller enfin. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir avec difficulté. Il porta les mains à son visages et il se frotta les paupières avant des les rouvrir à nouveau. Cette fois il semblait un peu plus conscient et il porta instinctivement son regard vers Drago.

Une lueur de joie traversa son visage et un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Mais aussi rapidement qu'il apparut, le sourire quitta le visage de Harry si bien que Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêver.

Harry toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix. Drago le contempla en souriant. Il appréhendait ces retrouvailles mais il était heureux malgré tout d'avoir enfin son mari à ses cotés.

« Harry je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry lui coupa la parole en lui envoyant son regard le plus noir.

« Tu n'as rien a faire ici…. Je ne veux plus te voire ….pour le moment »

* * *

_Bonjour_

_Une fois encore je publie en retard mais j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je me suis encore laissée tirailler entre avorter l'enfant ou le garder. Finalement, au premier chapitre de cette fiction, je n'avais pas prévu de tuer le gamin. Alors, après un débat houleux avec Vert Emeraude, Serdra, Freaky-Fair et Mily Black, j'ai pris la décision de garder le bébé ( Fairy et Serdra, je vous en pris ne m'en voulait pas … ). J'aimerai que cette fiction soit un hymne à la tolérance ! Nous sommes tous différents mais à quelque part, nous sommes tous égaux !_

_Le chapitre 7 sera en ligne très bientôt._

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_

_**PUBLICITE** :_

_**Titre** : Bestiole_

_**Auteur** : Freaky-Fair_

_**Résumé **: Quand une petite bête à poils vient chambouler la vie de Drago Malefoy… La situation lui échappe tout comme elle échappe à une autre personne ! Mais que peut bien être cette Bestiole ? Quel est son secret ? Et pourquoi Drago devient soudainement incontinent verbal dès qu'il se trouve en présence de sa Némésis ! Humour, romance et …. Surprise pour la suite !_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Steph** : Oui, cette fiction tend à faire réfléchir les lecteurs sur la position de l'avortement thérapeutique. C'est une question si difficile. IL est presque impossible de se dire « à la place de Harry je ferai ci ou ca ». Je pense qu'on ne peut prendre une décision que lorsqu'on y est réellement confronté. Je te remercie de me lire ? J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

**Maria** : merci encore une fois de me lire et de me reviewer ! Tu es une de mes lectrices fidèles ! La suite t'a t-elle plue ? Bisouxxxxxxx

**Kyu** : J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas fait pleurer. Ce n'est pas mon but en tout cas. Je te remercie tout plein. Bisouxxx

**Anny** : Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'Inacceptable. Je ne pouvais pas continuer cette fiction. Elle me manque déjà tu sais… Je te remercie tout plein de m'avoir lu et reviewé

**Nith-Haiah Adaluria** ( pseudo bien compliqué lol) : Drago n'est pas une enflure, pour reprendre ton propre terme. C'est quelqu'un de largué, il est perdu entre ce qu'il aimerait faire et ce qu'il devrait faire. C'est un homme. Et comme tout les hommes de cette planète il a ses faiblesses. IL faut simplement essayé de le comprendre et d'être indulgent. Je te remercie. Bisouxxxx

**Helix** : Je suis sincèrement désolée de te décevoir. Car oui, je sais que je t'ai décu. Tu trouvait que l'avortement était la solution idéale et moi .. moi je ne pouvais me résoudre à mettre un terme à la vie précaire de ce bébé. Je suis peut être égoïste, comme dirai Dray… Ou peut etre suis-je lâche. J'en sais rien et je m'en balance un peu en faite. Je crois simplement que tout le monde a droit à la vie. Trisomique ou non …. Ai-je tors ? merci en tout cas.

**Malilite** : TU as vu clair dans mon jeu Malilite. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à tuer cet enfant. Je sais que beaucoup de femme se sont battu pour obtenir le droit d'avorter et je les soutiendrai toute ma vie pour cet avantage que nous possédons par rapport à certains autres pays. Mais l'avortement thérapeutique… C'est spécial. C'est un peu de la ségrégation. Une sorte de discrimination politiquement correcte et tolérée. Je sais que les enfants malades coûtent cher à l'Etat ( ne m'en veux pas de penser comme ca. Je ne suis pas cupide mais c'est aussi une raison de la mise en place de cet avortement) mais je pense que tout le monde a une chance de vivre. Il faut juste s'en donner les moyens ! Merciiiiii tout fort pour ton soutient

**Ouky** : Je te remercie sincérement pour ta review ! Ca me fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Merciii

**Bliblou** : Décidément on se croise souvent ses derniers temps ! Ce chapitre doit te décevoir vu que tu était plus partante pour l'avortement. Rassures toi, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas là. Justement, travaillant dans le médical, j'ai beaucoup de mal à retirer la vie à l'enfant de Harry. Comme tu l'as très justement dit, Harry Potter est Harry Potter, avec toutes ses faiblesses, tout son passé chargé, toutes ses cicatrices… je ne pense pas qu'il se remettrai facilement de cette grossesse avortée. Pour lui, c'est cet enfant qui pourrait lui apporter le plus de bonheur. Reste à voir s'il va finallement accepter d'écouter Dray … Je te remercie. Biz

**Lolie** : L'euthanasie ? Oui, en quelque sorte l'avortement est un euthanasie. Alors pourquoi notre gouvernement tolère l'avortement mais condamne l'euthanasie ? C'est une question à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse. De toute façon le débat n'est pas là n'est ce pas ? Je te remercie pour ta reviewwww

**Egwene al vere** : Je te remercie de me lire et comme tu m'a poser des questions je vais y répondre avec le plus grand des sérieux. Oui, il y a des facteurs qui favorisent la trisomie 21. C'est le cas de l'âge … Plus une mère est enceinte "âgée" ( vers 35 à 45 ans) et plus le risque augmente. IL y a aussi des facteurs comme la prise simultanée d'une contraception orale ( pilule) et du tabagisme… Ta seconde question c'était " est ce que quand une femme a eut un enfant trisomique, le risque restent présent pour les grossesses suivantes ?" Oui… La trisomie frappe au hasard ! Ce n'est pas une maladie héréditaire. Elle peux toucher n'importe quelle femme, pour n'importe laquelle de ses grossesses …. C'est ce que l'on appelle la fatalité…. Je te remercie sincérement pour l'interet que tu porte à ma fiction.

**Lyly** : je te remercie ! Tu as aimé ? bisouxx

**Darky** : Drago enceinte ? beurkkkkkkkkk tu veux me faire gerber ? mdr Sin sérieux je n'arrive pas à imaginer Dray en dessous lol. Je te remercie de me lire. Bisoux avec la langue ( regarde à droite et à gauche pour échapper à shini)

**Lunita jedusor P-M** : Je veux bien t'aider à t'inscrire … mais prends mon adresse mail sur mon profils ca sera plus facile ainsi ! Bisouxxxxxxxxx


End file.
